Unexpected Spark
by Jemmz
Summary: Ana and Charlie are both upset. Ana is recovering from the shock of her near death while Charlie is sick of being rejected by Claire. They meet in the hatch and something happens between them that changes their relationship completely.
1. The First Spark

**UNEXPECTED SPARK**

_ **LOST fanfiction. Ana and Charlie ship. Bit random but oh well. **_

_**Name: Unexpected Spark**__**  
**__**Subject: Chana**__**  
**__**Characters owned by: LOST!**_

_**Summary: Charlie and Ana are both upset. Ana is sulking about her near death experience down in the hatch and when Charlie is sick of being rejected by Claire he trails down to the hatch to find Ana alone…. **_

Ana sat in the swan feeling lonely. Sad. The damn guy locked up in the room next to her tried to kill her. How was she supposed to feel? She sat back in her chair. Her whole life had flashed before her eyes. The emotion killing her and the thoughts of her ex boyfriend and her dead baby pained her. She felt so alone and unloved. Kate seemed to have her eye on Jack. And Sawyer-he hated her. Everyone did. She had that effect on people.

Charlie entered the hatch, bored and alone. He sighed to himself. Claire had practically disowned him. Who had he to talk to now? He entered the main room and rolled his eyes at the sight of the depressed Ana-Lucia slumped in her chair, "Oh it's you," he muttered, "Should I go now? Or wait until you shoot me?"

Ana barely looked up, "Hi Charlie," she uttered, "Come, sit down. I'm sure you have some interesting story to tell as to why you're here."  
Charlie folded his arms, "Interesting? Since when were things interesting round here?" he asked her sarcastically.  
Ana managed a small laugh, "So why are you here?"  
Charlie sighed and sat on the arm of the opposite Chair, "Oh...no reason really. I heard the weird guy in the hatch was heating things up here."  
"Heating things up?" Ana looked up at Charlie and stared at him.  
"Yeah, fighting or what not? I don't know-island gossip. Never true, is it?"  
She smirked slightly, "No, it is true."  
Charlie slumped in to the chair properly, intrigued, "Oh really? Do tell."  
She sighed and handled her gun that Charlie glanced at, "He tried to kill me."  
He was silent a minute, "Oh," he didn't know how to react. Or what to say for that matter, "What did you do? Is he still alive?" he didn't mean it to sound rude.  
Ana glared at him, "Why are you like that?"  
"Like what?" he grinned innocently.  
"That. I tell you a guy tried to kill me and you laugh it up."  
He coughed, "Sorry, it's not funny."  
"No."  
He leaned in, his knees supporting his arms and elbows, "It's just-you seem the kind of woman who is used to that."  
"Yeah. I guess I am," she looked at him in the eyes, "I used to be a cop."  
Charlie leaned back, "Oh. I see. That explains alot."  
She smirked slightly, "I'm sure it does."  
"So..."  
Ana placed her hair behind her ear for it only to droop back over her face, "So..."  
"Where is everyone?" Charlie asked.  
"Don't know," Ana answered, "Guess they trust me now."  
Charlie nodded, "More than I can say for me."  
"Oh?"  
"Long story," he sighed.  
"I got time," Ana replied indicating to the timer. 98 minutes.  
Charlie smiled nervously and avoided her eye, "You want the truth, Ana Lucia?" he asked gritting his teeth slightly, "They all think I'm on the heroin."  
She stared at him, "On the what now?" she asked confused.  
"Ah," he pointed to himself, "Ex-drug addict. I thought Sawyer would have at least mentioned it to you."  
She shook her head, "And Claire?"  
"Hates me," he glanced at her, a flicker of hurt in his eye.  
"Well I've had a whole life time of being hated," she mumbled fiddling with the gun.  
"Oh, I wonder why," Charlie said sarcastically, "So you were a cop, eh? Get in to much danger?"  
Ana was unimpressed at his reply but answered his question, "All the time," she sighed thinking back to when she got shot, "Got shot in the stomach once. I was pregnant. I lost the baby."  
He was silent for a few moments. He got up and sat next to her on the sofa, "I..I'm sorry. I didn't know."  
"That's ok," she admitted quietly, "It was a while ago anyway."

There was a long pause of silence as they sat next to each other. Each having nothing to say.  
"So, you like playing with that gun?" Charlie asked watching Ana as she kept handling it.  
"You like being annoying?" she retaliated.  
"It was just a question," he smirked slightly resting his hands on his knees as he looked around the hatch.  
Ana rolled her eyes, "Sometimes it's best not to ask questions."  
"Oh yes?"  
"Yeah, you should learn from that. If you can learn at all."  
Charlie chuckled sarcastically, "Oh, why didn't you go to clown college?"  
She smiled, "I assumed you graduated from there. I can picture you with the nose and everything," she laughed.  
Charlie shook his head slightly annoyed but secretly finding their jokes amusing too.  
Ana's smile remained as she looked down at her gun, "I wonder what it's like to be you."  
"You don't want to know," he sighed, "I wonder what it's like to be you. With the gun skills and the whole glare thing going on."  
She smirked again looking at him, "Yeah, the guns and glares are fun but apart from that I guess you wouldn't want to know either."  
"How do we get ourselves in to these stupid situations?" Charlie asked sighing.  
She shrugged, "No idea. Comes with the package I guess."  
He watched her and nodded, "I guess it does."  
They stared for each other for a moment wondering what this could be that they were feeling. A connection? Friendship? Something more?

Ana accidentally slipped the gun and the bullet came out and fell down the side of the sofa, "Damnit," she muttered reaching for it, behind Charlie.  
"It's ok, I'll get it," Charlie insisted reaching his hand down the side.  
"No, its alright," Ana reached too but didn't realise she had practically reached over on to Charlie, their faces touching and their arms entwined. She thought for a second. But only a second. And before Charlie could do anything at all she had attacked him with her lips on to his, kissing him passionately. She quickened her pace as he responded positively, crawling on to him as they held each other crashing against the sofa kissing faster until they knew they were no longer alone-they had each other.

Charlie stopped for a minute catching his breath and pulling away, "I thought you hated me."  
"And I thought you hated me."  
He looked at her.  
"It's a love/hate world. What stronger emotion can you think of than hate?" she asked leaning down to him and kissing him again not expecting an answer.

And he didn't have one. Instead he let her kiss him, he kissed her back. At the moment he didn't care about anything else. Just as long as they weren't miserable with each other, they were doing something to take their minds off their depression.

**So that was chapter one. There are a few more chapters and I may continue it. This is just AU. I love Chaire really**


	2. The Mission

**UNEXPECTED SPARK: ****Chapter Two**

_**Name: Unexpected Spark Part Two**__**  
**__**Subject: Chana**__**  
**__**Characters owned by: LOST**_

_**Summary: Ana and Charlie reflect on what they've done but something happens that lead them on a mission to the jungle together…**__****_

Ana buttoned up her shirt and sighed to herself as she grabbed a cereal bar from the side. What had she just done? What she and Charlie had done together wasn't right. They didn't love each other...but then again-did that matter? She leant down on the side and chewed in to her bar feeling confused. Since when did love matter? Since when did that do her any good? She shuddered at the word. Love? Love was just a word. Nothing more. A lie if anything. There was no love here.

Charlie shuffled in the room placing on his vans and coughed awkwardly as he stood back up straight and looked at Ana Lucia. She stared back at him, emotionless. What could they say?  
"I uh...I should..." Charlie stuttered as he indicated to the door, "Get back and..."  
"Yeah," Ana interrupted as he struggled, "I should probably wait for Jack to come back and...do what Jack does."  
Charlie managed a small smile as he wandered slowly over to the door, "I'll see you then."  
"Yeah. See ya," she said quietly taking another bite from her bar.  
Charlie smiled weakly. He wasn't sure what he had done meant something. He despised Ana. So why had he slept with her? Was it a moment of weakness? Desperation? Or was it just because he was lonely, just like her?

But before Charlie could even exit the hatch a worried looking Jack and Locke with a serious Sayid came entering, pushing past Charlie and muttering to each other.  
Ana swallowed her food and looked up, "What is it?"  
"I'm talking to him!" Jack warned to the others.  
"Fine Jack but he's not gonna change his story," John replied folding his arms.  
"We should go out there," Sayid added in a serious tone that intrigued Charlie who interrupted the group.  
"Go where?" he asked.  
"The jungle. They've taken somebody," Sayid answered.  
Jack pointed a finger at Sayid, "You're gonna let the whole camp find out!"  
Charlie's heart raced, "Who? Who's been taken?" he demanded.  
Ana rolled her eyes.  
"Sun. Sun's been taken," Locke answered staring Charlie in the eye. Charlie glared. He knew Locke still hated him but,  
"Why Sun?"  
"We don't know," Jack replied entering the code to the room 'Henry' was in.  
"What are you gonna say to him?" questioned Charlie further.  
"We'll find out shall we?" Jack responded swinging the door open. He glared at the little wounded man in front of him, "Hello 'Henry'."  
Charlie and Ana watched from a distance as Locke and Jack entered the room while Sayid waited at the door.

Charlie looked worriedly at Ana, "What about Jin?" he whispered to her. She shurgged. She didn't know.

"Jack...what are you all doing here?" Henry questioned.  
Ana glared at Henry. She knew he was up to no good.  
Charlie noticed her uneasiness and knowing full well the guy tried to kill her yesterday he asked, "Are you ok?"  
"Fine," she smiled weakly.

"Sun Kwon, Henry. Sound familiar?" Jack asked feeling furious at the moment.  
"No...should I know of her?"  
"How about when you planned to kidnap her, Henry? When you formed your little plan?!" he almost yelled.  
Henry seemed taken aback.  
"Jack-" warned Locke.  
"Speak to me, Henry. Where have your people taken her?!"  
Henry looked at him blankly, "I don't know what you're talking about. I have no people."  
"DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME!"  
Henry winced at the sound of his voice, "What do you want from me, Jack. I'm just a normal guy."  
Sayid spoke up, "Tell us Henry, what if you were one of them? What would you do with one of us? Where would you take us? Surely, you can answer that?"  
Henry looked blank.  
"Use your imagination," Jack added.  
Henry smiled and soon began laughing as everyone watched in confusion.  
"If...If I was one of them?" he asked. He cleared his throat, "I don't know...I'd probably take him...or her in this case back to my camp.." he looked at them all, "Hide her away, set up obstacles to stop you from getting to her," he swallowed, "And set up an ambush along the way."  
He laughed again, "But I'm not 'One Of Them' am I? I don't know who these people are." there was a glint in his eye that made Ana shiver.

Jack glared at him and stood as he closed the door and gathered around with the others.  
"I don't trust him," Ana started.  
"You don't trust anyone," Charlie added, "But I don't trust him either."  
"You think I trust that guy?" Jack asked, "Look-at least we have a lead, right?"  
"Jack. He could be leading you in to a trap." Ana protested.  
"Oh really?" Jack retorted pissed off and angry.  
"He's dangerous."  
"When he's in there-how is he dangerous?" asked Sayid.  
"Because...because he tried to kill me," Ana answered swallowing back the pain.  
"It's true," Locke responded, "I came in, he was strangling her. If I had been any later…."  
Ana looked down at the floor, "We can't leave him here alone."  
"I'm going out there," Jack said defiantly.  
"You're needed here, Jack. Push the button, watch Henry," Ana replied strongly.  
Locke stuck his lip out in thought, "I'll stay too."  
"Right. Me and Sayid can go out and-" Ana started before being interrupted by the Brit beside her.  
"Woah, woah. Where am I in all this?" Charlie asked annoyed.  
"_You _want to come?" asked Ana surprised.  
"Of course I do. What else is there to do?"  
"Fine, you can come," Sayid replied, "We three will go out and look for Sun. We need to watch out for traps and be alert."  
Charlie nodded, "Terrific."

Jack looked over at Locke as the other 3 prepared themselves, "I think we should tell Jin."  
"If we tell Jin, he'd want to go too," Locke objected.  
"He has a right to know, John."  
"I'm telling you, Jack, if you tell Jin Sun's missing he'll go crazy."  
Jack sighed and wiped his face.

Sayid handed Charlie a gun, "Only use it if in dire emergency." he handed one to Ana and looked at her seriously, "You too."  
Ana sighed and looked at Charlie in the corner of her eye, he was staring at her, "What?"  
"Nothing," he answered.  
She exhaled again, "Come on. Let's go."

**LATER---**

The three trekked along the field, Sayid in front, Ana second and Charlie trailing along last staring at the back of Ana-Lucia trying to figure her out.  
She turned around and looked at him, "Why do you keep staring at me?" she demanded.  
"I'm not. Don't flatter yourself, love,"  
She rolled her eyes, "You're so annoying."  
"_I'm _annoying?"  
"Yes, YOU are."  
He walked closer to her as they trekked up a hill, "You won't want to hear my long line of knock knock jokes then. Now, those are annoying."  
She couldn't help smirking, "Just keep digging," she muttered.  
He breathed in deeply and looked at her jeans in the waistband of her belt.  
"Are you checking me out, Pace?"  
He laughed, "Are you kidding, Cortez? No, I'm looking at your gun."  
"Now why would you be doing that?"  
"No reason."  
She stopped and faced him as they paused by a large tree, "You were looking at it for a reason."  
"Nothing really."  
She raised an eyebrow.  
"I was just thinking, that's all."  
"About what?"  
"About Shannon."  
She sighed and rubbed her forehead in frustration, "What about her?" though she knew the answer.  
"Well, the last time you did use a gun you shot her in the stomach," he pointed out. Probably not the best move.  
She grinded her teeth, "And the last time you used a gun, Charlie?" she fought back. He glared at her, "As I thought," she said as she turned back around and continued walking.  
He rolled his eyes and followed.

Sayid was ahead of them now. He bent down and tried to look for a track. But none showed, "How do they drag a grown woman through the jungle and not leave one single trail?" he muttered to himself.

"So he strangled you?" Charlie called after her, "Good for him."  
She felt daggers shoot from her eyes, "You're quite the charmer."  
He sniggered, "And good ol' Locke came to your rescue," he muttered his name with hate.  
"Don't you like John?"  
"No," Charlie answered simply, "And you do? I can just imagine it now-_Mr and Mrs Nutjob_. I tell you what, for your wedding I can get you a suitcase full of knives. Or would you prefer shotguns?"  
"You're sick," Ana snapped at him.  
_"I'm_ sick? And you're not?"  
"Well I must have been to have ever slept with _you!" _she said hurtfully spinning around and looking him up and down with disgust.  
"Well I'm not exactly happy with it either," he pulled a face.  
"Then...what are we doing?!"  
"I don't know," Charlie shrugged.  
Then silence.  
Ana looked down, "Is it because Claire knocked you off?" she asked.  
"No," he replied, "I don't think so," _maybe a slight lie_, "Is it because Jack knocked _you_ off."  
"No, I do NOT like Jack," she made clear.  
"Is it the guy in the hatch that got to you?" he asked.  
"Maybe. Probably..."she swallowed back the tears, "Yes."  
He looked at her.  
"I was gonna kill him. After all it's what I do right?? But...I couldn't. I don't know what's wrong with me," she sighed and looked down again then glanced at Charlie, "Maybe I do have a heart after all."  
He cocked his head slightly, "Of course you have a heart. You don't show it but deep, deep, deep...deep down there's probably one there somewhere."  
She laughed slightly, "I'll take that as a compliment...I think."  
He smiled at her. Feeling what he had not long ago. But then something caught his eye. A doll? It was! A little toy doll! What was it doing all the way out here? He bent down, "Hey look!" he said to Ana as he picked it up.  
"CHARLIE DON'T!" snapped Ana.

But it was too late. Sayid wasn't in sight to witness it but before the pair could do anything they were swept up together in a big net and held up high swinging against a tree, held close together.  
Ana glared at him as they came face to face in the net,

"_Wait to go, Dumbass_!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Caught In A Net

**UNEXPECTED SPARK**

_**Name: Unexpected Spark Part Three**__**  
**__**Subject: Chana**__**  
**__**Characters owned by: LOST**_

_**Summary: Charlie and Ana have to figure out how to get each other out of the net, not to mention to try and find Sayid and look for Sun which was their only purpose for being in the jungle in the first place!**__****_

"How was I supposed to know it was a trap?" protested Charlie as he struggled inside the net.  
"It's pretty obvious!" snapped Ana trying to move and feeling uncomfortable, "Well this is just wonderful."  
"Sorry," Charlie apologised.  
"Sorry?" Ana repeated, "That doesn't help us get down from here does it?"  
"Well, what else can I do?!" argued Charlie, "Do you want me to use my special limey powers to get us down?"  
Ana rolled her eyes, "Well aren't you the little comedian."  
Charlie smiled sarcastically at her followed by a small glare, "Well this is uncomfortable," he tried moving his arm but he was forced to lean on it as he tried to stand vertically.  
"Yes. Very," Ana muttered to herself as she felt Charlie's body close to hers. She really wanted to get down before things got awkward.  
"I can't help thinking this is familiar..." Charlie mumbled.  
"Familiar? Why you got caught in a net before?" Ana asked pissed off.  
"No...I remember someone telling me...," he shrugged, "De ja vu I guess."  
She sighed and thought to herself trying to ignore the guy who was so close up to her it was hard to ignore him.  
"Let's hope Sayid get's here soon," she said quietly with fingers crossed.

Sayid looked up, stopping and grabbed a water bottle from his pack. He paused after he took a sip and wiping his mouth he spun around, "Why do they waste time?!" he muttered to himself as he saw Ana and Charlie were not behind him. He sighed and frowned. Where were they? He walked back towards the field and looked around; they weren't anywhere to be seen. At this point Sayid started to worry. Had they been taken? Or fallen victim to one of their traps? He hadn't seen them since they passed the big tree by the jungle. He cursed and angrily made his way through the jungle. They could be anywhere by now. Miles away...

After a while of silence the two had avoided each other's eyes and kept to their troubled thoughts Ana had decided Sayid wasn't coming any time soon. Charlie's eye's were shifting as he thought.  
"I did it for Claire," he randomly said out loud. Ana stared at him with confusion.  
"What?"  
"I shot...one of them. I did it for Claire. Ethan...he was one of them..."  
"And why are you telling me this?" Ana raised an eyebrow as she looked at him.  
He glanced at her and sighed, "I'm not a bad person. I'm not like you, Ana. I don't use guns because I want to...I have to."  
"I see," she replied looking away, feeling hurt. She swallowed, "And I suppose doing drugs makes you a good person too."  
He glared at her and tried to stand up straight inside the net, "I'm a **recovering **addict, Ana. Besides..." he looked away from her angered gaze, "It was my brother's fault."  
She scorned, "Right."  
"It's bloody true!" he snapped, "I never wanted this to happen to me! I never wanted..." he exhaled, "alot of things."  
"You don't think I feel like that sometimes?" she argued, "I've spent my whole life saving other people from criminals...from danger. And I **had **to use guns. Do you think they appreciated that? Do you think I enjoyed getting shot in the stomach, my boyfriend leaving me?! While I had to put up with the pain, Charlie YOU were using an easy escape."  
He looked down, feeling chastised, "I never implied-"  
"Just forget it."  
He was silent as he tried shifting his arm, now being attacked by pins and needles, he accidentally fell forwards on to Ana. She tried to pull back but ended up having Charlie pressed against her. He quickly leaned back on to his side, "Sorry. I didn't mean..."  
She closed her eyes as if she couldn't be bothered with all this, "It's alright. It's not exactly roomy in here, is it?"  
He managed a small smile, "No.."  
She looked up at the tree thinking, "I'm sorry."  
He looked at her and they locked eyes, "For what?"  
Her eyes spoke for her.  
"Look," Charlie started, "It's alright. You don't have to be sorry, really," he insisted.  
"But I know you like Claire."  
"True...I like a lot of people..." he said cautiously.  
Ana stared at him and they swung slowly in the net as they watched each other, faces and bodies close.

Suddenly, a look of inspiration entered Ana's face, "Oh!"  
Charlie stared at her, "What? What is it?"  
"My gun!" she said suddenly laughing.  
He was confused, "Yes...we all know you love your precious gun..."  
"No you idiot! You can use it to shoot the rope!"  
He looked behind her and saw the rope that was holding them up in this thing. He glanced at her again in the corner of his eye, "Ok...way too familiar."  
She rolled her eyes, "Just watch and learn," she told him struggling with her hands to reach the gun in her jeans. She stuck her tongue out in frustration, "Damn it!"  
"What?" Charlie asked impatiently.  
"I...can't-reach." she said with difficulty as she finally gave up and breathed deeply.  
"Bollocks," he muttered in frustration, "What now?"  
"Where's your gun?" she asked.  
He felt for it but couldn't find it, "I...don't know..."  
She thought for a second, "You have to get my gun."  
"Me? Why?"  
"Because you can reach it!"  
"I don't know about this..." he hesitated.  
"Just do it!" she snapped kicking him slightly in the shin.  
"Ow! Fine.." he sighed, "Where is it again?"  
She shifted her eyes for a second, "Erm...the waistband of my jeans."  
He widened his eyes, "Oh of course...so I'm the one who has to get in to your trousers!"  
She rolled her eyes, "Don't be such a baby!"  
"Baby? Me? Very well. Have it your way."  
Reluctantly he moved closer to Ana feeling her against him, their faces touching as he tried reaching for the gun. He struggled, the rope chafing against his skin.  
"Got it?" Ana asked hopefully.  
"No," he complained, "Hang on."  
He wrapped his other arm around Ana-Lucia so it seemed as if he were embracing her. She looked up trying to ignore the awkwardness of the situation as their cheeks brushed as he struggled.  
"Got it now?!" she asked impatiently.  
"Hang on!" he had his tongue out in concentration and felt the strain of his arms as he tried tugging the gun from Ana's jeans.  
Ana felt his tugs and blushed slightly. Then chastised herself, since when did she blush?  
"Nearly got it..." he pulled the gun from her waistband with a great force she fell against him. He looked at her and gently pushed her back, "There's a problem..."  
She coughed feeling her heart beat fast, "What?"  
He tried raising the gun to her eyes view, "It's broken."  
"What?! You broke it?" she asked annoyed,  
"Possibly..."  
She examined it, "The base is broken. You can still use it but it might fall apart."  
"So, how can we fix it?" he asked seriously.  
She thought for a moment then sighed and grabbed her pony tail fiddling with it, trying to get the hair band, "Don't laugh," she warned as she pulled the hair band out and wrapped it around the base of the gun, her brunette curls flowing freely.  
He stared at her, "Oh...you look lovely," he smiled cheekily.  
"Shut up," she smirked very slightly and shook her head, "Now the rope holding us up is behind me so..." she handed him the gun, "Try not to waste the bullets."  
"Ok..." he said unsurely taking the gun. He hesitated, "What if-"  
"Just shoot the gun, Charlie," she almost snapped.  
He nodded defeated and wrapped his arms around her again so he could aim. She ducked slightly so he could see where he was aiming. He struggled in the net, eyes narrowed for the shot.  
"Well this isn't awkward, "Ana said sarcastically aloud.  
"Shh," he said aiming with concentration, his arms tightly around Ana as he held the gun.

Then, he shot. One shot was all he needed and before they could register his success they fell to the ground, Charlie hitting the jungle floor first with Ana on top of him. He smiled in relief, "Well thank God for that."  
Ana chuckled and they laughed for a moment. When the laughing ceased she noticed she was still on top of him and slowly she rolled off next to him breathing deeply, "Well..." she began, "That was a new experience."  
He looked at her, catching his breath, "Yeah." he handed her the gun, "Here's your gun back."  
Slowly, she took it from his hand and she laughed again, "Come on. Sayid will be wondering what happened to us. She took his hand and pulled him up.  
She smiled sweetly at him, him smiling back, their hands still together. She was about to let go as she started to turn around but,  
"Wait."  
Charlie spun her around and held her in a kiss, holding her cheeks and feeling her hair. After a minute or two he slowly pulled away.  
Ana opened her eyes, "Charlie..."  
He looked to the floor feeling guilty, "I know...sorry."  
She cocked her head and smiled before pushing him against a tree and kissing him properly, running her hands through his blonde hair, her arms around his neck, his hands holding her waist and the gun just lying on the floor.

After what seemed like minutes she pulled away breathing heavily, as was he, and they locked eyes again feeling the surge of power filter through their bodies.  
They heard a cough. Ana spun around, Charlie let go of her hips and stared as Sayid stood, arms folded, "Are we done here?" he asked annoyed.  
Ana felt her heart race and she blurted out, "We got caught in a net."  
Charlie nodded with enthusiasm.  
Sayid wasn't impressed, "What ever you want to call it," he glared, "But we were sent out here for a purpose and I intend to rescue Sun from what ever is out there. Do you two care to help or would you prefer I leave you to it?"

Charlie and Ana glanced at each other nervously and embarrassed. Ana turned and nodded at Sayid, "We're coming. Don't worry." she muttered.  
Sayid nodded in return and continued walking.  
She turned back to Charlie with an embarrassed smile and she playfully hit him.  
"Ow. What did I do?"  
"You kissed me!"  
"Oh, I am sorry," he rolled his eyes, "And what happened against the tree was all me too?" he asked with a smirk.  
"Well, not all of it," she sniggered, "Come on. We better explain ourselves to Sayid later."  
She turned around but Charlie grabbed her wrist again, "Wait."  
She stared at him. What now?  
"Your hair band," he raised it to her eyes.  
She looked at it, then glanced at Charlie and smiled, "You keep it. May come in handy for your girly locks."  
She walked off and he chuckled with sarcasm, "Yes..." he cursed himself for not having a comeback, "Damn it!"

Then he followed her, watching her hair flow and wondering what they were going to tell Sayid...and everyone else. What if Claire was to find out? He placed the hair band in his jeans pocket. This was crazy.


	4. The Annoyed And The Annoying

_**Unexpected Spark**_

_**Name: Unexpected Spark Part Four**__**  
**__**Subject: Chana**__**  
**__**Characters owned by: LOST**_

_**Summary: Charlie worries about Sayid's knowledge of him and Ana while Ana becomes increasingly annoyed at Charlie's behaviour. not a very long chapter**_

The sun set and the jungle became quiet. Sayid looked up at the red setting sky, "We should make camp," he told Ana and Charlie.  
They nodded and set their stuff down. Charlie yawned and sat on a nearby rock, "I should have brought my guitar," he whined.  
"Oh then you could all annoy us with your so called music?" scorned Ana.  
Charlie glared, "Oh ha ha," he said sarcastically. That woman could get annoying sometimes...ok...alot of the time.

Sayid leant against a tree as he got his stuff out. Ana glanced at him, then made her way over to the river to wash her face.  
Charlie watched her go then spotted Sayid by the tree. He rose to his feet and cautiously made his way over. He cleared his throat, "Erm...Sayid...we're mates right?"  
He glanced at Charlie in the corner of her eye, "If you want to call it that."  
Charlie thought about the response but let it go, "It's just...earlier with Ana and I...it's...we're not..._together._"  
"Charlie," started Sayid, "I do not care either way," he made clear, "But if you are hinting that you want to keep this quiet you won't have to worry. I'm not going to tell anyone. And I'm not going to tell Claire if that's what you're anxious about."  
Charlie instantly felt guilty at the mention of Claire's name. He didn't have a reply.  
"But if you want to get involved with the woman who shot Shannon...a murderer..." he paused, "That's definately your choice and your decision alone."  
Charlie was speechless and looked down, still grateful that he would keep quiet. Sayid walked away and watched the sun set, as well as fiddling with his things from his bag.

Charlie looked back at Ana and watched her as she washed herself, her hair wet and curly. He looked away and thought to himself. This was wrong, wasn't it. He sat down and watched the wind sweep away random leaves as he brooded.

The next morning he was awoken by Ana who was shaking him, "Wake up! Hey! Wake up jackass!"  
Charlie's eyes flung open, "What?!"  
Ana stepped back to reveal Sayid standing ready, his pack slung over his shoulder, "It's time to go."  
Charlie wiped his eyes, "Oh. Wonderful." he yawned and grabbed his own bag.  
"Talk about heavy sleeping," mumbled Ana following Sayid.  
"Hey, I haven't got much sleep lately!"  
Ana laughed, she knew all too well.  
He realised what that sounded like and glared at her, embarassed.

After an hour or two of walking Charlie stopped to take a drink from his bag.  
"Hey, you're slowing us down!" Ana called to him.  
Sayid paused, "No...we should take a break."  
Ana sighed, "Very well." She leant against a nearby tree and watched Charlie as he drank.  
He swallowed and wiped his mouth, "What?"  
"Nothing...I see you found your gun," she said with a cold stare.  
He looked down to see the gun in his jeans, "Ah...yes...I found it again."  
"That doesn't explain why mine's missing." she said seriously.  
He looked at her innocently, "I guess it doesn't."  
"Give it to me," she held out her hand.  
"Er...no." Charlie replied annoyed.  
"It's my gun!" Ana complained.  
"You can't prove that!"  
Ana glared and approached him, "You will give me that gun!"  
Charlie took it out of his jeans and handled it, "I don't think so."  
Ana reached for it, Charlie tried to get it out of reach so she ended up having her hands all over him trying to grab the damn thing.  
"ENOUGH!" Sayid yelled angrily. The two stopped dead and looked at him, "Are you done?"  
Charlie and Ana nodded feeling embarassed and guilty.  
"Well, let's go then shall we?"

Charlie glanced at Ana who whacked him as Sayid walked ahead, "Idiot!"  
Charlie flinched, "Hey! All you needed to do was ask nicely!"  
Ana raised an eyebrow.  
"Well if you're not gonna be nice, you're not gonna get it back."  
Ana rolled her eyes and folded her arms. Then through gritted teeth muttered, "May I have my gun back please, Charlie."  
He handed the gun back with a cheeky smile, "Of course you can."  
Ana glared and snatched the gun, then hit him again. God, that man could get annoying!  
He sniggered and followed the two as they trekked further in to the jungle...


	5. Worry And Jealousy

**Unexpected Spark**

_**Name: Unexpected Spark Part Five**__**  
**__**Subject: Chana**__**  
**__**Characters owned by: LOST**_

_**Summary: Ana has an accident and Charlie's increasing jealously of Claire and Locke leads to another Chana encounter…**__****_

Another few hours of trekking, looking, searching and arguing with each other Ana and Charlie began to grow tired. Sayid walked ahead, angry about the couple's behaviour and determined to find Sun for himself. Charlie pulled Ana behind and she stared at him.  
"What are you doing?" she pulled her arm away quickly.  
"Look, what is this?"  
"What is what?"  
"We argue all the time. We don't even like each other!"  
"Well done genius," she rolled her eyes.  
"Then what are we? Because we definitely aren't friends."  
She paused and thought to herself, "We're strangers, Charlie. That's what we are," she looked at him, "Maybe we better keep it that way," she sighed and turned around without another word.  
Charlie stared at the back of her and watched her as she put her hair up again. He frowned and sighed before following the group again.

"Sayid!" Ana called. She caught up with him, "There hasn't been any trail at all."  
Sayid looked down and frowned, "I know," he looked back up, "Perhaps...perhaps we better go back."  
Charlie caught up with them, "Without Sun?"  
"Without Sun," Sayid repeated.  
The three paused a moment, "I agree," Ana replied, "We're not gonna find anything. Perhaps we should go back. Wait until we have a better lead."  
Charlie was hesitant but tired. He didn't say anything. He wouldn't have a word in anyway. Nobody would listen to him.  
"Ok," Sayid started, "We should rest up for a while and go home in the morning."  
Ana nodded, "Ok then." she wiped the sweat from her face and sighed as she walked under a tree for shade.  
Charlie looked over at Sayid, "Do you think we'll ever find her?" he asked.  
Sayid took a minute before answering, "She will come back. I'll make sure of that."  
Charlie watched as Sayid wandered over to Ana-Lucia. He hoped Sun was alright.

**The Next Morning******

Ana lay on her blankets, eyes wide and large as she stared and thought to herself. Birds chirped, the fresh air entered her lungs.  
"Didn't you sleep?" said a voice. She looked up and saw Charlie sit opposite her with some fruit.  
She sat up and wiped her eyes, "No. Not really."  
"Aw...well..I brought you some breakfast," he handed her some of the fruit and smiled cautiously.  
She managed a small smile but was confused, "Thanks...why'd you get me breakfast?"  
"Oh, I was up early. I've given Sayid his."  
"Where is he?" Ana looked around, mouth full.  
"He's looking at his map," he rolled his eyes, "He really loves that map."  
She shook her head and smiled sarcastically, "You think you're so funny."  
"I _think _I'm funny?" Charlie asked with a smirk. He thought he was funny.  
She laughed and stood up, "Come on. Today-we're going home."  
"Oh so you call it home now," Charlie stated following her on her way up.  
She didn't reply, she walked over to Sayid, "So where we going chief?"  
He looked up at her unimpressed, then pointed to a direction and said, "That way. We'll be going that way."  
She nodded, "Great. Well...I'm fed...I'm ready."  
Sayid nodded back, "Let's get on then."  
Charlie finished his fruit, munching on it as he followed the others back to camp.

Suddenly he felt what he thought was some kind of shake, "Erm...guys?" he called, "Did you feel that?"  
Ana turned around while walking, "Feel what?"  
"That small quake," he answered,  
"No," Sayid replied.  
They looked around. Then there was another small shake of the ground.  
"Now that I felt," Ana stated confused.  
Charlie glanced at them, "Doesn't that usually mean danger..."  
Sayid looked at him, "In this case? I suppose...yes..."

Then they heard the monster's high pitched noise and crashing sounds echo through the jungle. Their hearts pounded. They swerved around. Where was it coming from?  
"RUN!" Sayid yelled. And the three ran in to different directions. Ana in one, Sayid in another, and Charlie towards another.

Sayid sprinted as fast as he could towards the jungle as the ground shook and the noises became louder, he ran through plants and jumped over small obstacles.

Charlie ran down the other side of the hill jumping over rocks and stubs of plants breathing heavily as he ran.

Ana ran across the field but as the ground shook she tripped and rolled down the hill being sent in to the jungle and she bashed her head against a rock and was left rendered unconscious.

Charlie, as soon as he thought himself to be safe, leant limply against a tree breathing in and out at a fast pace, sweat dotting quickly. He didn't even have time to think where Ana and Sayid were. The monster noises seemed to die away and he sighed in relief before realising that Ana and Sayid were still out there. He made his way, still trying to catch his breath, back across the field.

He panicked when he saw her on the ground unconscious, head bleeding and body weak. He ran and knelt next to her, holding her head before looking up around the jungle with anxiety, "SAYID?! SAYID?!"  
No answer. He felt his heart beat faster. What should he do? "Ana? Ana, can you hear me?"  
Nothing.

He picked her up still calling Sayid's name. He needed Sayid here to tell him what to do.  
"Charlie?"  
It was like music to his ears. Sayid emerged from the jungle as a light rain began to fall. He looked a little messy-to be expected.  
"Sayid, thank God!" Charlie sighed brining Ana over to him, he rested her on a flat rock, "I found her unconscious."  
"Do you know what happened?" he asked Charlie taking a look at Ana.  
"I think she bumped her head," Charlie answered indicating to the blood on Ana's head and covering her dark hair.  
Sayid thought for a minute as the rain started to pour. He looked up to the sky then swallowed, "We need to get back."  
Charlie looked at him, "How?" he paused. "You want me to carry her?"  
Sayid nodded.  
"All that way back?!" he asked with annoyance.  
"Would you rather we leave her here? To maybe end up like Sun?!"  
Chastisized, Charlie shook his head, "No." That would be terrible.  
"Let's go." Sayid said sharply.  
Charlie sighed and picked Ana up, her hair had been let down again somehow and it flowed over his arm. He looked down at her and made his way back to camp with Sayid.

_**Back At Camp**__**  
**_Sayid and Charlie, with Ana still lying limply in his arms, made their way back to the hatch where she was laid down in the bunk bed.  
"What happened?" asked Locke coming out of the armour room.  
"She fell and banged her head," Charlie answered, soaked from the rain which had finally ceased, he pulled the covers over Ana to keep her warm and didn't take his eyes off of her.  
"Do you want me to get Jack?" Locke asked.  
Sayid patted Charlie on the shoulder before looking up at John and answering, "No. _I'll_ get Jack."  
"Ok then." Locke replied disappearing again with a glare aimed at Charlie.  
Charlie watched Ana as she slept. He couldn't help worrying. A wave of relief hit him as she wakened.  
"Where am I?" she asked weakly. She winced and clutched her head.  
"You're back _'home'_," he answered remembering their previous conversation they had about here being 'home'.  
She managed a weak smile, "So we didn't find Sun."  
"No...we didn't," he replied sadly, "There's always tomorrow."  
She laughed, "Yeah, to go on another crazy adventure."  
Charlie chuckled.

There was a noise and Jack entered the hatch alone, "Is she ok?"  
"She's awake," Charlie told Jack.  
"_She_ is right here," Ana rolled her eyes, "I'm fine. Just slightly dazed."  
"Let me take a look at you anyway," Jack said checking her over. He shined a light in her eyes, "Follow the light," he said. She did as instructed.  
Charlie observed quietly.  
"You're fine," Jack smiled, "You've just got to recover."  
"See, I told you," she smiled.  
Jack smiled back and stepped back looking at Charlie, surprised he was the one by Ana's bed side, "Where's Locke?"  
"I dunno," Charlie answered, "He _was_ here."  
Jack nodded, "Ok. I better hang around for a while. I'll be in the other room if you need me."  
They nodded and Charlie turned back to Ana and they smiled at each other.  
"Glad you're ok," Charlie said truthfully.  
"Really?" she asked sarcastically.  
"Yeah," he was surprised by her reply.  
"I thought you'd be with Claire...or is she still being cold with you?"  
He stared at her, "Oh...no...we're fine now. Well, not fine..._ok_ after everything..." he lied. He wanted to make her jealous. He remembered the smoke monster attack and wondered if Claire had heard it. Maybe the camp had been shaken by it. Maybe she was still recovering from the shock. Charlie had to go see if she was ok. Even if she wasn't talking to him, "Er...that reminds me. I should go see her. See if she's alright and everything."  
She frowned, "Oh alright...guess I'll just hang out with Jack," she smiled sickly.  
"Yeah...after all you met him before the crash...and we're just..._strangers_," he retorted before disappearing and leaving the hatch.  
She frowned and left alone, she sighed.

Charlie approached the beach and, the weather now sunny; he saw her sitting on a blanket with Aaron. Rocking him on the beach, smiling, happy. He smiled at the sight of her. She was so sweet and innocent. All he needed, the opposite to him, to redeem himself. But Ana…Ana was more like him. She was different to Claire.  
He began to approach her, "Claire," he said softly.  
She pulled a face and hugged the baby closer, "What do you want, Charlie?"  
"I came to see if you were ok. The monster was back..."  
She looked at him, "I didn't hear anything," she stated with a frown before turning back to look at the ocean.  
"Won't you please just...talk to me like we're friends again?"  
"We're not friends, Charlie," she said coldly, "As you know...we were never friends."  
He stared at her. Locke interrupted them, "What's going on?" He shot a look at Charlie. Charlie glared at him.  
"Nothing." Why did Locke always have to but in where he wasn't wanted?  
"Doesn't look like nothing."  
Claire stood next to Locke cradling the baby and she looked at Charlie, "Charlie-please. Just go. I need some space."  
"Space...right. You need space," he glared at Locke, "On an island this big, I'll give you space," he said sarcastically still glaring at Locke before turning.

He then watched them from a distance. Locke was talking to Claire. She seemed upset. How dare Locke comfort her. How could Charlie of made her upset? He didn't mean to. He just wanted to see if she was ok.  
Then he took Aaron in his own arms and said something...she laughed. What did he say? Why was he suddenly Claire's best friend...Aaron's father figure?  
He shuddered and glared hatefully. This wasn't fair. And suddenly he knew what he wanted. Even if it wasn't his first choice.

Ana sighed sadly. Jack had left. And now she was alone. Maybe she should have another chat with the prisoner guy...and wait for him to try and kill her again. Maybe she would just let him this time. She closed her eyes and held back the tears as she leaned over the counter pushing back her curls.

Then unexpectedly Charlie burst in to the hatch with a very serious look. What had happened? She was about to say something but Charlie waltzed right up to her, held her cheeks and kissed her passionately. Much to her surprise she kissed him back, closing her eyes and the pace quickened as he pulled her string top over her head. She smiled as they kissed and put her arms around his waist to undo his belt. They continued kissing and slowly undressing as they made their way to the armour room which was open. Ana pushed him inside, Charlie slipped off his vans and they kissed against the wall. Slowly reaching the floor and they lay kissing and holding each other knowing what was going to happen next...

**Well that was all I've written so far because I had already written these about a month ago. Anymore I write will have been recent. It depends what reviews the story receives ******


	6. Trapped

**UNEXPECTED SPARK**

_**Name: Unexpected Spark  
Subject: Chana  
Characters owned by: LOST!**_

_**Summary: Ana and Charlie find themselves in a sticky situation which leads to more arguing and a romantic gesture…..**_

"We can't keep doing this," Ana stated as she sat up in the armour room placing on her shoes and socks.

Charlie sighed pulling on his dark shaded top and muttered, "I know."

Ana continued, "I mean, it's not like we actually _like _each other, is it?"

Again, Charlie sighed, "I know."

"And besides we all know you want Claire. I mean, you do follow her around like a puppy dog all day."

Charlie glared but, "I know."

"And how selfish can I be? First Sawyer-now you!"

Charlie exhaled for the last time, "I know-wait…what?!"

"What's what?" she asked looking at him.

"Sawyer?"

Ana looked away feeling slightly embarrassed.

Charlie chuckled in amusement, "My God, I knew it! You two….you're like.." he clicked his fingers trying to think of a good word to describe the two, "Well…you're the same really, aren't you."

She glared at him, "And your point is?"

"It was kind of predictable….I suppose," he laughed again, "_Sawyer_."

She hit him in the shoulder, "Think what he'd say about YOU!" she said coldly standing up.

He pulled a face and held his shoulder and with a frown followed her up.

"You do know he and Kate-"

"Don't mention Kate to me. I'm fully aware of their relationship, thank you."

He smirked, "Oh really. 'Cause I don't think you do…"

She shot a cold stare at him, "Charlie. Don't."

He shut up immediately. At least he knew when to stop.

She cleared her throat, "I'm starving. Want something to eat?"

"You're actually asking me?" he smiled, "Ok. Well, I'll have roast chicken if there's any of that going. Or if I'm being fussy maybe I'll just go with the lazy option-fish and chips."

She glared though she was smiling with him, "It'll be Dharma bars for you," she replied through a smirk.

She turned to the door but it was closed, "Um..Charlie? When did the door close?"

"You didn't want it _open,_ did you?" he asked lowering his eyebrows and smirking slightly.

"It's a **safe door**," she pushed him, "You've gone and locked us in!"

His eyes widened, "But.." he rushed over to the door and tried opening it himself but it was locked.

"Damn."

She hit him. Hard.

"OW! I didn't know, did I! Didn't want the perverted _Mr. Clean_ to spy us or something!" he hissed and glowered at the mention of him and the memory of Locke and Claire laughing together.

"Well thanks to you, I'm stuck with you…AGAIN!" she yelled.

He frowned and sat down and for the fifth time, "I know."

She tilted her head and watched him, "Don't give me that wounded look. It's all you ever do. '_Oh look at me, I'm Charlie Pace-I have no friends and Claire hates me!'_"

"You know how….._terribly _immature you're being," he glared up at her.

"I'm sorry, but it's true! Even now! **Right now** you're thinking about her, aren't you!" she snapped.

He pulled up his knees to his chest, "Actually I was thinking about Locke, the bald ponce."

Ana rolled her eyes. She could've made a jockey comment. But didn't.

"Well you obviously care for her," she muttered leaning against the wall.

"Of course I care for her," he snapped getting frustrated, "Ever since the first time I met her I cared about her!"

"It seems you fall in love pretty easily. That's probably a bad thing."

He stood up and glared fiercely at her, "If you were there, if you were her-"

She stopped him there and then, "Well I'm not her am I! I'll never be her. And I'm glad."

He looked at her, "I didn't think you cared so much," he muttered just above a whisper.

"I don't. It's not like I'm jealous." She looked him up and down.

He felt like screaming at her. Or just making a dramatic exit. But he couldn't. Instead, he sank down and sulked.

Ana sighed and looked around the room feeling her stomach beg for food, "Why couldn't we have got locked in the food vault," she muttered to herself more than Charlie.

But Charlie didn't reply anyway. He pushed his bottom lip out with his tongue as his thoughts raced and he began to get a headache.

She tried to hold back the guilty thoughts as she watched the man sulk about 'his sweetheart'. God, she hated Claire at the moment. How could she be his perfect woman? What did she ever do? Ana spent most of her life helping out others and nobody seemed to love her.

Of course, she had nothing against the woman and she was certainly **not** jealous of her.

How could she possibly be? She despised this man in front of her. She despised Sawyer but that hadn't stopped her. The only man she liked was Jack. And she couldn't see how they would ever be together. But at this moment in time it was just her and Charlie. And she needed to get out.

She looked around her desperately. They had been locked in for about an hour. Charlie had said nothing.

"Maybe Jack or Locke is back?" Ana suggested.

Charlie kept his _angry, wounded _face, not bothering to reply or even listen.

"What? So this is how it's gonna be is it?"

Charlie ignored her paying close attention to his vans, finding them more interesting then her presence.

"You can be such a jerk," she said coldly.

He turned to glare at her but still didn't say anything. What was there to say? He was sick of arguing with her.

"Not even **that **made you talk?" she sighed when suddenly she noticed a small opening in the ceiling, "There are air vents in this hatch, isn't there," she asked Charlie.

Silently, he shrugged not taking much interested.

"Give me a lift up," she ordered him gesturing with her hands.

He stared at her in disbelief, "There is no way I'm gonna lift you up."

"Oh so it talks," she smirked, "Come on Chuckie, you wanna get out of here."

He stared at her, "Oh I do, but you are not gonna be lifted up by me."

She folded her arms, "I'm not that heavy, ya know."

He rolled his eyes and sighed deeply before kneeling and holding out his hands, "Ready?"

She nodded and stepped on to his hands as she then held on to his shoulders tightly to relieve the weight from his arms. They fumbled around disorganised as Charlie tried to keep her up in the air feeling her weight against him, "Could you make this quick?"

She breathed in, "I'm trying. Hang on."

She held on to the side of the shelf as she swung her leg around and rested her legs on either side of Charlie's shoulders. He gripped her calves to support her worried she might fall, "Be careful," he warned. He felt like being trapped in the net with her was better than this.

"I will papa smurf," she teased as she balanced herself and then slowly began to rip parts of the ceiling away.

Charlie let the comment go but was curious, "What are you doing?"

"There's a small opening in the ceiling but this stuff is in the way," she replied as she ripped away some paper-like material.

Charlie tried to look up but doubted that was the best move as he stumbled slightly and Ana hit the top of his head,

"Concentrate!"

"I'm sorry, it's just a little hard when there's a woman on you trying to rip apart the bloody ceiling!"

She laughed slightly and smiled as she ripped apart the material and revealed the opening to an air vent. She wondered why it had been boarded up but shrugged it off, "Help me get inside," she told Charlie as she reached for the vent.

"And what about me?" he asked half joking, half serious.

"Every man for himself," she laughed as she pulled herself up inside the vent.

"Whatever happened to live together, die alone?" he smirked and shook his head pretending to be offended.

Ana looked confused, "What?"

He caught himself and realised that was Jack and Kate's saying. Not Jack and Ana's. He looked up at her as she finished crawling in to the vent, "Er…nothing," he smiled softly.

She smiled back, "See ya soon," she said humorously before disappearing in to the metal tunnel.

He sighed. He didn't have to tell her to be careful. He knew she'd be fine.

It felt like ages had passed and Charlie had begun to think Ana had forgotten about him. He was sitting on the floor in boredom. Was she ever going to come back?

Just then he heard a noise at the door and he perked up, standing with caution as the door slowly swung open and revealed a smug looking Ana-Lucia in front of him.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" she joked with a big grin.

He laughed, "I thought you'd gone!"

"Now why would I do that? A good leader never abandons her people." She nodded.

He neared her, "Now I'm your _'people'_?"

They both laughed and she found herself hugging him, "I never thought we'd get out of there!" she breathed.

"Me neither" he said.

"You know I don't think you're a total loser or anything, right?"

He chuckled, "Yeah. You know I don't think you're a self righteous, pig headed, selfish-"

She rolled her eyes and put a finger to his lips as she laughed gently, "I know."

He watched her gently as she leaned in and planted a kiss on his lips to both their confusion. It was a soft and slow kiss. But what worried them both was that it seemed to mean something….they looked at each other both speechless when….

"_Ahem_!"


	7. Do You Love Her?

**UNEXPECTED SPARK**__

_**Name: Unexpected Spark  
Subject: Chana  
Characters owned by: LOST!**_

_**Summary: There is a conflict between Charlie and a fellow survivor…Not much happens in this chapter however there's an interesting fight scene ()**_

"Well, well, well. Looks like Ana-Lu Lu got herself a new man."

Charlie and Ana pulled away from each other so quickly they didn't have time to register their feelings as Sawyer stood smugly staring at them, a sickly smile painted across his face.

"Well…if you can call that Has-been pop star that."

Charlie glared at the other man while Ana rolled her eyes and asked, "What do you want, Sawyer?"

"Oh nuthin'. Just wanted a break from The Magic Forest but I see you two crazy kids already got that under control."

Charlie avoided Sawyer's eyes, "We weren't doing anything," he muttered hoping he could trick Sawyer in to believing it was a misunderstanding.

"Looked like something to me," Sawyer claimed. He finally caught Charlie's eyes causing Charlie to feel embarrassed and look away again.

"It's none of your business Sawyer, anyway," Ana folded her arms and glared at him, "It's nothing to you."

Charlie looked at her and felt nervous. What if Sawyer were to tell Claire about him and Ana? Then she'd never talk to him again. This made him think why he was with Ana in the first place. If he wanted Claire then why was he with Ana? Then he realised-he was never '_with_' Ana.

"Now, you can't tell me nothing interesting has happened. I can tell by Tattoo's face you're hiding something!"

Charlie almost turned away just to hide his shameful, blushes.

"Sawyer-it's nothing to do with you," Ana said again sternly.

Sawyer ignored her, his eyes did the talking anyway as he glared and leant against the wall, "Help me understand this," he smirked again, a twinkle in his eye as he looked towards Charlie and folded his own arms, "You and her? How does that work?"

"There is no me and her!" snapped Charlie with his cold stare directed at Sawyer, "You've got it all wrong. I'm not _with _anyone."

Ana stared feeling slightly hurt but tried to cover it up as Sawyer went on with his harsh comments that seemed to stab her whenever the two argued.

"Then what about missy Claire? I thought you were her…_friend_," he raised an eyebrow knowing full well Charlie and Claire were fighting.

Charlie frowned and swallowed back any emotion, "Claire has a new friend."

"Oh yeah, that's right," sneered Sawyer, "She and Mr. Clean are pretty close. Aren't you jealous?"

Charlie sniffed scratching his neck. He was doing his best not to just go up to Sawyer and smack him in the face, "No. No I'm not jealous. Why would I be?"

"Thought you cared about her," he dug further with a smug look upon his face. He could tell he was annoying Charlie and he every minute of it.

"Locke cares about her now. She's fine without me," he held his breath a second. It pained him he was saying these things.

"Oh," he pretended to be disappointed though truth be told he couldn't care less, "But I thought you were her friend."

Charlie bit his tongue.

"Oh but I suppose Locke's a far better friend?" he teased, "Guess she was probably freaked out enough by you, stalking her all the time and napping her baby in the middle of the night. You even freaked me out that night, no wonder she's mad at you, boy!"

Sawyer smirked expecting the Mancunian to run out in a huff but much to his surprise the ex-rock star ran up towards him and before Sawyer could do anything he was punched across the face hard leaving a pink mark along his cheek and blood dripping from his nose.

"Son of a bitch," Sawyer muttered dabbing the blood from his face and staring at Charlie surprised and angry.

It was only at that minute Charlie realised what he had done. He had angered Sawyer and now he was in trouble.

Ana sighed as Sawyer lunged for Charlie, Charlie ducked and Sawyer chased him around the hatch, "Come back here, ya little limey runt!"

Sawyer tripped Charlie up sending him sprawling, he punched him in the face and Charlie cried in pain before pushing the Southerner away and jumping back up, "You want a fight?" Charlie wiped his face and got his fists ready.

"Bring it on," Sawyer mumbled readying himself.

Ana coughed loudly, "Stop this," she said angry by their behaviour.

But the two men were frustrated and angry as they both lunged for each other. Ana tried to intervene but somehow got injured. Charlie and Sawyer stopped immediately, worry on their faces.

"Are you Ok?" asked Charlie, his hands out towards her as she held her face.

"SON OF A BITCH!" cried Ana.

Now Charlie was sure she was alright, "Look what you've done!" he snapped to Sawyer shoving him.

Sawyer shoved him back, "Me? It was your damn elbow!"

"Just shut the hell up, both of you!" she cried furiously sitting down and nursing her sore nose, "For crying out loud. You're both so immature and…." She made a frustrated noise, "Just go. Both of you go!"

Sawyer and Charlie hung their heads embarrassed and they turned, both pushing each other on their exit.

"You love her?" Sawyer asked in a mumble as they shuffled back to the beach.

Charlie looked over at Sawyer startled by the question, "Do you?"

Sawyer hesitated before answering but he knew the answer, "No."

"Nor do I."

He let out a small pitiful laugh.

Charlie glanced at him as he picked bits off the plants as they walked, "What?"

"Nuthin'….it just seems like Ana's the type of girl we've both screwed around with." He looked at Charlie quickly.

Charlie didn't answer. He looked at the floor. Sawyer's words made him realise…they had both slept with Ana yet they didn't love her. Was that right? He felt a sudden guilt. Ana should have someone who loves her. He realised he was acting like the old him. Fooling around Charlie, One night stands. He wasn't like that with Claire. He didn't like the old him. But Ana made him feel alive. Ana didn't mind, did she?

Sawyer sighed as they approached the beach. Then suddenly,

"Where Sun?!?!"

It was Jin………


	8. Search Party

**UNEXPECTED SPARK**__

_**Name: Unexpected Spark  
Subject: Chana  
Characters owned by: LOST!**_

_**Summary: Jin, Charlie and Sawyer go on another unexpected mission to find Sun while Ana and Locke venture in to the jungle to try and find them. **_

Charlie and Sawyer exchanged worried glances. This only made Jin angrier when they didn't answer. He approached them threateningly.

"SUN!" he yelled, "Where Sun?!?!"

Charlie looked at Sawyer as if it were his place to reply for them both. Sawyer glanced at Charlie, "Why're you looking at me like that?!"

"I don't speak Korean!" Charlie informed helplessly.

"And you think I can?!" 

They both sighed and turned to Jin who looked as it he were about to punch one of them.

"She's gone missing," Sawyer answered regretfully. He sighed deeply at Jin's confused face.

"Gone?" he asked. He remembered what this could mean, "Sun….gone…" he frowned and said some stuff in Korean.

"Great," mumbled Sawyer.

"Look!" Jin suggested, "We…look!"

Charlie shifted his weight on to his other foot, "We have looked, Jin. I looked with Ana and Sayid and we couldn't find her."

"You make a great team, dontcha," Sawyer commented with a sharp glare towards Charlie. 

Jin only frowned again before pausing for a minute. But only a minute and then he lifted his head and began walking in to the jungle.

"Hey where the hell are you going?" Sawyer demanded following Jin with his eyes.

Jin glanced back at them with a serious look on his face, "Look for Sun," he replied before turning.

Charlie hesitated, looking at the floor and thinking. Then followed the Korean man in to the jungle.

"You're going with him?!" Sawyer asked as if it were a bad idea.

"Someone has to!" Charlie protested before turning and following Jin. 

Sawyer sighed and scratched the back of his neck before following with reluctance. 

Ana sat in the hatch sighing to herself and rubbing her tired face. Thinking. The man in the other room made a noise, "Shut up!" she yelled to him, pissed off and upset. 

Jack entered the room angrily with none other than John Locke, "I told you not to tell him, John!"

"He was gonna find out anyway when he noticed Sun wasn't there!"

"I told you not to tell him without me!" Jack snarled, "Now he's God knows where!"

Ana stood, clearly interested, "You're talking about Jin, aren't you." 

Jack shot her an obvious look. Ana swallowed, "So he's gone in to the jungle, huh? Want me to go after him?" 

Jack shook his head, "That won't be necessary. He has people with him anyway."

Ana leant against the side and looked at him, "Who?"

"Charlie and Sawyer."

"You All Everybody, You All Everybody.." sang Charlie under his breath as he picked bits of leaves as he usually did when completely bored.

"Will you shut the hell up!" snapped Sawyer angrily. 

"What's your problem?" Charlie asked with a small smirk. It was fun to annoy Sawyer.

"You're my problem, Oliver Twist."

"Don't you like it? It's probably the best song my band has ever done," Charlie smiled at the memory then frowned at the bad memories that usually played in his head.

"No I don't like it! Geese, I'm gonna be stuck with you all this time- _perfect_. I could be at the beach-"

"Reading your latest book? That's useful, yeah," Charlie muttered sarcastically. 

Sawyer glared and opened his mouth to argue when, 

"SUN! SUN!" 

They both looked up at Jin who was on the floor holding something up.

"What is it?" Charlie ran towards the man and kneeled down next to him and taking the object that was in his hand. He looked at it confused before Sawyer snatched it from his reach.

"Is this Sun's wedding ring?" Sawyer asked aloud while examining it.

Jin stood and snatched it back. He nodded and looked at it again before placing it safely in his pocket. "This way," he said slowly before walking in to the other direction. 

Charlie and Sawyer glanced at each other again before following him.

"They're in the jungle?!" Ana asked shocked, " I can't believe this!"

Jack sighed and rubbed his head, "I know. But we can't do anything right now. All we can do is just sit here and hope.."

Ana thought for a minute then spoke up, "I'm not just gonna sit here," she stated collecting a gun.

"Ana, what are you doing?" Jack asked seriously.

John looked up at Ana's movements.

"I'm gonna go out there and find them. They know what happened last time!"

"Yeah and so do you!" Jack snapped. Ana looked at him.

"I have to go, Jack. You wouldn't understand."

Jack wanted to object but saw the look of confidence in her eyes. There was no changing her mind.

"I'll go with her," Locke stood and approached Ana. She didn't object. 

"John," objected Jack.

"_I'm going with her_," Locke said again glancing at Ana.

"Great," Ana smirked, "Let's go."

"Oh my God," complained Sawyer, "We've been walking for hours!"

Charlie glanced at him then looked at Jin who was quite far ahead of them, "I know. This wasn't a good idea. No, water or supplies.."

"Now you catch on," Sawyer mumbled leaning his back against a rock and catching his breath. 

Charlie accepted they needed a break, "Jin! Hey Jin!" he called. Jin was out of sight for the moment. He reckoned he would turn back once he noticed they wanted to rest.

"Why don't you love her?" Sawyer asked after a few minutes.

"Who?"

"Ana. Why don't you love her?"

Charlie had dreaded this question. He took a few minutes to reply. In fact Sawyer was about to repeat the question when he spoke up quietly, 

"Because I love someone else."

Sawyer nodded to himself absorbing the information, "Claire, right? I thought you and her weren't….._with _each other."

Charlie stared at Sawyer, not even blinking, "We're not."

"I see. So you're with Ana because you got rejected?"

Charlie bit his lip and pulled a face before answering, "No."

Sawyer stared at him silently, "Then why are you with her?" 

Charlie couldn't reply. He just stared at Sawyer quietly, giving him a wounded, warning look. Then, he simply turned away without saying anything. 

Sawyer smirked to himself. Charlie didn't even know what he was getting himself in to. 

But then he noticed something was wrong. He stood and called over to Charlie, "Hey, where's Jin?" 

Charlie stopped in his tracks, not even turning around and just let out a frustrated, "Sod it!"

­

"So why are you really out here, Ana?" Locke questioned as they walked through the green, "Do you really want to get your friends back? I mean, it's Sawyer, Jin and Charlie. You know they'll be alright. And it's not like you're close to any of them." 

Ana let out a small laugh. If only he knew just how close she had been to them. Two out of three of them anyway. She almost said this out loud when she played him at his own game, 

"Why are _you _out here, Locke? You hate Charlie; you certainly don't care about Sawyer and _you _know Jin will probably be fine."

Locke smiled and didn't reply. After a few minutes he spoke, "Jin's in a fragile state at the moment. These people have taken his wife who's pregnant with his child. He can get angry, Ana." 

"I see," she sighed and continued to walk through the plants.

"Jin!? Jin! Jin, you bloody idiot!" Charlie yelled for him as they ventured through the jungle.

"He's not gonna answer you. He's too fixed on getting back his Tokyo Rose," mumbled Sawyer who caught up with his British companion. 

Charlie ignored him, "Jin! Can you hear us?!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not far away Ana heard their cries for their fellow crash survivor. 

"Shh. You hear that?" she asked Locke.

He nodded as he faintly heard a voice calling for Jin. 

"Come on," she beckoned Locke towards the voice.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He'll be fine. He's got fight in him. Anyone who tries to attack him he'll have on the floor in seconds like in some cheesy Jackie Chan movie." 

Charlie looked unimpressed but perked up when he heard someone yelling back.

"Hello?!" the voice called to them.

Charlie recognised that voice, "Hey, it's Ana," he grinned, "We're over here!" he called back. 

Two figures emerged and Charlie's smile dropped in to a surprised frown when he saw Locke. 

"Well hello there," Sawyer broke the silence.

Charlie stared at the older man opposite him with hatred. 

John just stared back with his usual neutral expression, "Hello Charlie." He said to the ex-rock star. 

Charlie glared at him but replied with a neutral voice,

"Hello John." 


	9. Jealousy Overcomes

**UNEXPECTED SPARK**

_**Name: Unexpected Spark  
Subject: Chana  
Characters owned by: LOST!**_

_**Summary: Jealousy overcomes Charlie as they trek in to the jungle until he can't take it anymore…**_

_Perfect, just perfect, _Charlie thought as he, Ana, Sawyer and Locke stood. Now he was not only jealous of Locke and his relationship with Claire but now he was starting to feel resentful towards Sawyer and his past with Ana. He bit his tongue as the group fell silent for a short time.

"Well ain't this nice," Sawyer said aloud with a small grin pointing out the obvious-that nobody seemed to enjoy the other's company.

"We would have been fine on our own," Charlie muttered with a glance towards Ana and Locke.

"Let's just get straight to the point. Ana was worried so we thought you three could go back while Jin and I continue the look for Sun."

"Sorry, but we've run out of Koreans," Charlie admitted with a glare.

Locke was confused.

"He ran off before you came," added Sawyer, "We don't know where he is."

Locke sighed. Ana glowered at Locke, "We never agreed to that anyway!"

"I'm sorry Ana-Lucia but I think you three should go back. Jin's obviously in a state of worry and I could convince him to come back to camp."

"Oh, so you're an expert on speaking Korean now are ya?" Sawyer asked, eye brow raised.

Locke rolled his eyes, "I don't wanna argue with you, James."

"I would have thought you were too busy at the beach," Charlie mumbled.

"No. No, I was at the hatch anyway." Locke stared at him from the corner of his eye. He knew what he was getting at.

"Why don't you," Charlie looked away for a minute as he walked closer to Locke, "Go back to Claire and Aaron seeing as you seem to be her new best friend."

"Oooh," Sawyer commented from behind, "Chuckie here has it in for Mr. Clean."

Ana gave Sawyer a warning look, "Listen, this isn't helping any. I vote we all go out there together, find Jin and then figure out what to do about Sun!"

Charlie glanced at her from the corner of his eye as he stood facing Locke, "Excellent. Shall we go?"

Charlie walked on trying to ignore the anger he was feeling towards both men that followed. He was jealous of both of them but he wasn't about to let that get the better of him.

* * *

"Hey!" Ana caught up with Charlie and walked beside him.

"Hey yourself," he said, though a small smile approached shortly afterwards.

"What's the matter with you today?" she asked concerned.

"Nothing," he glanced at Sawyer and Locke behind him, "I'm brilliant," he lied walking ahead.

Ana fell behind and Sawyer walked along side her, "Do I sense tension between you and the rock star, Annie?"

Ana frowned, "Just mind your own business," she muttered.

"Remember when I was your business, Ana Lu Lu?" he asked, "And you stole my gun?"

She smirked, "Yeah," she laughed, "Pretty clever, huh?"

Sawyer tried to act pissed but he smirked himself.

Charlie turned around to see their laughing. He glared at them a second. As he always did when angry or jealous.

Locke watched him, "Am I missing something?"

Charlie spun back around and faced Locke as they walked, "I don't know," he replied bitterly, "Are you?"

Locke shook his head at his behaviour, "Are you ever gonna grow up?"

"_Grow up_?" Charlie scorned, "If I remember correctly, _you _were the one who punched me in the face _several _times! That was fun," he added sarcastically.

Locke sighed and carried on walking, starting to call Jin's name.

Charlie watched him. He was starting to feel really uncomfortable. Sawyer and Ana looked like they were flirting. He told himself he shouldn't care. It's not like they were together anyway…but he did care.

Sawyer said something. Ana giggled. Charlie swallowed. Locke just continued walking.

"I think we should take a break," Charlie stopped suddenly and spoke up.

"What? Now?" Sawyer asked. They hadn't been walking long. And he wasn't tired.

"Yes. Now."

Locke looked back and took off his bag, "Good idea."

Charlie stared at Locke. _Really? He agreed? _He ignored the thoughts.

Sawyer sighed and rest against a tree bark, "Look's like we have a slow member of the group."

Ana smiled slightly and shook her head at Sawyer.

Locke sat down and drank from a water bottle.

Charlie wandered over to Ana and tugged her by the arm.

"What are you doing?!" she asked surprised as he dragged her off to a secluded part.

He didn't answer. When he was sure they were completely alone, he placed his hands on her cheeks and kissed her lips passionately.

She pulled away, "Charlie?! What was that for?!

He sighed and glared at the direction they had come from. Where Sawyer and Locke were.

She looked then faced him, "Are you jealous?"

He took a minute to reply, "Yeah, I _am_ jealous."

She smiled and they kissed again faster, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he held her hips.

And then they seemed to dance around the jungle in a fit of kisses, attacking the other's lips.

And they loved every minute of it.

Until…

"Oh."

Ana jumped off Charlie immediately. Charlie knew that voice. It had been the one voice he had desperately not wanted to hear right now;

_John Locke. _


	10. Worried?

**UNEXPECTED SPARK**

_**Name: Unexpected Spark  
Subject: Chana  
Characters owned by: LOST!**_

_**Summary: The group continue their search as Charlie and Ana hope Locke won't reveal what he saw.**_

"Locke," Charlie managed to say after a while. Ana stood beside him nervously. They weren't sure how much he had seen and Charlie didn't want to say anything that would muck it all up.

Thoughts ran through his mind. He would tell Claire. He was sure. He had already hurt her once and now….now she'd hate him. He couldn't let that happen.

"I'm sorry," John breathed adjusting his pack, "But James and I are rested now and..." he paused, "If you two are busy I'll go back-"

"No," Charlie said suddenly, "No, we're not busy."

"Are you sure?" Locke asked, eyebrow raised.

"I said we're not, didn't I?"

Locke nodded, "Ok then. Shall we?" he indicated to the other direction and they joined Sawyer on the way.

Charlie now realised everyone here knew about he and Ana's relationship. He wasn't sure whether it even _was_ a relationship. Not like he was thinking anyway. That kiss back in the hatch…it was slow and…_perfect_. What did that mean?

If only Sawyer hadn't of walked in on them. Damn. Everything was so messed up now. He tried to concentrate on finding Jin or perhaps Sun if they were lucky but he got side tracked and distracted. He had to talk to John.

"Are you gonna tell Claire?" he asked Locke as they walked.

"Tell her what, Charlie?"

This only angered him, "You know bloody well _what_."

Locke smirked slightly as he squinted, "What is your relationship with Claire, Charlie?"

"What?"

"Your relationship. What does Claire think of you?"

"If I knew that I wouldn't be the mess I am right now, would I?"

"I think she thought a lot of you."

Charlie looked up. He thought a lot of her too. Still did.

"But now…"

"Now what?"

"What you did was unforgivable."

"_Unforgivable?_ And you're an expert on forgiveness, yeah?"

"Charlie, you hurt her. I acknowledged that. Claire's my friend."

"I know," Charlie said bitterly.

Locke blinked.

"But you still haven't answered my question, _mate._ Are you gonna tell her?"

Locke didn't answer. He looked at Charlie for a second and then walked on leaving Charlie glaring at his back.

Damn him. He would tell Claire and then they would be over. Forever.

He turned and saw Ana, "What was all that about?" she asked.

Charlie bit his lip but finally answered, "Nothing."

She watched him. Didn't believe him. She looked at her shoes as they walked, her pony tail flowing along her back, "You're worried about Claire."

"No. Worried? I never-"

"You're a terrible liar."

"And you're not, right?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, "What is wrong with you?"

"What?"

"You kissed me."

"Yes, I did."

"Why?"

"You know why."

"Because you were jealous? Is that it? Jealous of who? Jealous of Locke and Claire or me and Sawyer??"

He sighed before answering, "Both," he said simply.

She raised her eyebrows, "Well isn't it great to be you."

She walked on by him and joined Locke ahead. He clenched his teeth together as his toes pushed along the inside of his shoe.

"Wait to go, sport," Sawyer teased as he passed him too.

Damn Locke. And damn Sawyer. Forget Ana and forget Claire. All he needed was himself and his own reassurance.

But somehow it wasn't reassurance enough.

He trailed behind the others, trying to avoid looking at them. He bit the inside of his lip remembering Ana-Lucia's kiss. Then whenever he caught a glimpse of Sawyer he shuddered at the thought of he and Ana together…. He thought of Claire. He hadn't even been near her lips. Those soft, pink lips of hers. She was definitely different.

"You're not gonna tell Claire," Ana said to Locke as they walked.

"And why am I not?" Locke turned to her and asked.

"Because you wouldn't want to break her little golden heart, that's why."

"Ana, since when did you know everything about mine and Claire's relationship."

"Since I saw how jealous Charlie was of you," she muttered to him.

Locke smiled slightly.

"And…..he cares for Claire, you know? I can tell. He's a caring guy like that."

"Is that why you like him Ana-Lucia?"

She paused, then after a second she scorned, "_Like _him? I don't _like_ him!"

"Oh. Well I may not be an expert on everything but I know what I saw."

"You saw a very jealous Charlie kissing a very desperate Ana-Lucia," she said sharply, "It meant _nothing_."

"You see, I _might_ believe that. But something tells me this has been going on for longer."

"Oh really? What tells you that?"

All Locke had to do was glance back at Charlie to see his expression as Locke and Ana walked together and that was evidence enough for him.

Ana grabbed his arm as he began to walk ahead, "Please don't tell Claire, John."

As much as it pained her to say it. As much as she knew Claire could just snap her fingers and Charlie would come running to her Ana didn't want Charlie to remain the way he was right now.

Locke looked at her and sighed, "I've tried, Ana. I've tried my very best with Charlie. But he's just not good enough for Claire. I don't want to see her get hurt again."

She sighed and nodded. _Fine. _

They continued the search.

_Look at that bloody bald wanker, walking with Ana. What a tosser. He thinks he knows everything. Sod that. He knows nothing. Who does he think he is? He swoops in and takes over my life. Takes Claire away from me and acts like he's Aaron's father figure. What a joke. What a big bloody joke he is. And now what's he playing at? Chatting with Ana-Lucia. Is he planning to take her too? He's gonna ruin everything. He's gonna tell Claire about me and Ana and then it'll all be over. I'll have nobody to redeem myself with. I'll only be reminded of the big junkie loser I was._

Charlie shuffled behind Sawyer, Locke and Ana slowly giving up hope of finding anyone today. This was bad. What a day. What a horrible, horrible day.

_This was a huge waste of time. I should have stopped Jin from running in to the jungle, I should have just gone back to the beach and Locke wouldn't have walked in on me and Ana. Damn me. I should take down mental notes to stop acting like a sodding ponce. I should-_

_Is that a book? _

Charlie stopped, "Hey guys." He said but he wasn't loud enough.

_Hey, it is a book! It's the bible! Weird. _

He slowly bent down next to it and reached for it. What was a scruffy looking bible doing in the middle of the jungle….

_Wait Charlie! Wait!_

He paused and examined the book without picking it up.

_What if this is another one of Rousseau's traps? I could get my head smashed in! _

He stood up sighing in relief and continued to walk.

_Phew, saved yourself from a nasty accident there, Charlie. What an idiot I would have been if I had picked that book up…_

But suddenly his thoughts were interrupted when he realised he had tripped up a wire.

There was a loud explosion and a pained, terrified yell. His.


	11. Is Love Blind?

**UNEXPECTED SPARK**

_**Name: Unexpected Spark  
Subject: Chana  
Characters owned by: LOST!**_

_**Summary: Charlie's involved in an accident and the group are forced to take him back to camp anxiously. **_

"Get him over there!"

"He don't look so good."

"James, help me!"

"What should we do?"

"Charlie? Charlie, can you hear me?"

Charlie squinted through the blood. He tried to speak but couldn't find his voice. His eyes stayed firmly closed and he winced at the pain.

He blacked out again.

Ana bit her lip, "Someone do something!"

"What do you suggest we do? I ain't no doctor!" Sawyer snapped thinking of everyone's need for Jack. How that annoyed him.

But they did need Jack. They needed a doctor.

"Just rest him down a minute, wash his face," Locke suggested.

Sawyer looked around him, "That damn bomb caused a lot of damage."

Ana ignored them and kneeled by Charlie. His face was covered in soot and blood. He looked terrible. Locke handed her a water bottle and she gently washed the black off his face.

Charlie stirred as she used her thumbs to wipe his cheeks clean.

"Hey, don't waste it," Sawyer said indicating to the bottle.

"I'm not wasting it," Ana said sternly as she carefully raised the bottle to Charlie's lips and helped him drink it.

"Liam?" Charlie asked dazed, his eyes squinting.

"Who the hell's Liam?" Sawyer asked aloud.

Charlie felt his face burn in pain but his head hurt more. He had been thrown to the floor and forced against a tree. Ana was softly dabbing the cut with a damp piece of cloth. For a second he thought he was in the hospital having suffered some kind of heroin overdose. But then the last couple of months hit his memory and he groaned in pain. He wasn't sure what happened and his heart raced in fear.

"Where am I?" he asked weakly and panicked, eyes fluttering, fighting to stay open. He couldn't see the figures in front of him. It hurt so he closed his eyes and felt the cuts on his face.

"You're in the jungle, remember?" Ana answered, "You triggered some kind of explosion."

"E..Explosion?" he stuttered. That sounded bad, "Ana?"

"Yes it's me."

He slowly opened his eyes. Ana tried a reassuring smile as Locke and Sawyer stared at him. But Charlie's face became pale and troubled.

"Ana…I can't see! I can't see anything!" He looked around him hoping he would be able to see the jungle that surrounded him. But he couldn't and he remained in panic.

"What do you mean you can't see anything?" Ana demanded beginning to get a little frightened.

"I _mean_ I can't see _anything_!" he replied grabbing hold of Ana's arm, "Everything's black!"

Ana looked back at Locke with a look of fear which he returned. Sawyer himself felt uneasy with the whole situation.

Charlie blinked hoping he would be able to see again. He breathed in panic as he realised no matter how much he blinked his sight wasn't going to return.

"Just calm down, Ok?" Ana said reassuring him, though the alarm in her voice did the opposite for him.

"Calm down?! Calm down? I can't bleeding calm down! I can't see!" He cried feeling overwhelmed.

"Maybe it's only temporary," Charlie heard Locke's voice say in the darkness.

"Temporary? You don't know that, John! I could be blind forever! Oh God, listen to me! I'm _blind_!" he couldn't believe how scary this was. He gripped on to Ana's arm harder not even realising.

"Listen, we'll go back okay," Ana said swallowing, trying to remain sensible and not go crazy with sympathy and hug the poor lamb, "We'll go back and find Jack and he'll make everything alright. He'll tell us what's wrong and fix you."

"'Cause that's what Jacko does," retorted Sawyer.

Ana snapped at him with a cold glare, "Shut up!"

Charlie listened to her voice. Since that was all he could do. Listen. And touch. He reached out for Ana's hand and she helped him up. Slowly, he let go of her hand and nodded, "Okay. We'll go back. Jack'll do his thing and….._fix me_. Seeing as that's what he does best."

Ana smiled but there was doubt in his voice that clouded her optimism.

They walked again.

Charlie had managed to keep his worry to himself. Though it worried him every time he took a step. It made him anxious he didn't know where he was going.

He stumbled and nearly fell to the floor. Ana caught him. He felt her and softened as she helped him up.

"You okay?"

He stood back properly, his hands slipping slowly from Ana's grasp, "Yeah, I'm fine."

_Ha. That was a lie. I feel terrified. I'll never see again…I'll never be me again. _

Ana watched him carefully, "Don't worry, I'm watching where you're going."

Charlie let out a small laugh, "Well at least that makes one of us."

She frowned as she watched him. She watched him tremble slightly. He looked so nervous. She really felt for him. She wanted to comfort him.

She hit him on the shoulder.

"Ow, what the hell was that for?" Charlie demanded holding his sore arm.

"You're a man, aren't you? You've gotta be strong."

"Yeah, I hear all blind guys are the bravest, strongest people that could ever be stranded on some island."

She blinked, "I think you're brave," she said shyly.

He sighed, "I'm not brave." He sniffed as his eyes stared out to nothing, unfocused, "Ana, what if I never see again?" he turned to her, "I..I can't see _you._"

He walked with caution, his arms held out as if to balance him. Ana watched him still not giving an answer. Instead she grabbed his hand and guided him.

Surprised at the gesture, Charlie smiled slightly, gripping back as she lead him following Locke and Sawyer in front of them.

It was strange. A few weeks ago she hated this guy. She didn't find his jokes funny, she found him annoying and sad. But now, all she wanted to do was laugh with him and be with him. It wasn't supposed to turn out this way. But it had. And strangely she was happy about it.

* * *

"I spy with my little eye something beginning with 'J'"

"This is stupid."

"Just guess!"

Charlie sighed, "_Oh my, could it possibly be jungle??" _he asked as sarcastically as possible.

"Yeah! I'll have another go. I spy with my little eye something beginning with 'T'"

"Tree," Charlie replied un-amused, "This _is _stupid, you're just naming _obvious_ things because I so _obviously_ can't see anything."

"Well, you're winning aren't you?" she smirked.

He laughed.

"I've got another one! I spy with my little eye something beginning with 'C'"

"Er……_corpses?"_ he asked with a worried frown.

"Nope," she rolled her eyes.

"You can see a caterpillar?" he asked sounding more relieved that she didn't see any dead bodies.

"No. Camp!" she smiled.

"We're at camp!" he beamed relieved.

"Yeah," she took his arm and guided him gently to the beach.

People saw the small group return. They were filled with questions but came to a silence when they saw Ana guiding a dirty and bloody Charlie across the beach.

Jack could have yelled. He had hoped to get some peace and quiet once he left Kate to look after the button but he had worried about the group and as relieved as he was at their return he was angry about how long they had been out there.

But, as the sun set and the orange glowed on to Charlie's blood stained clothes and face, he couldn't yell. He was concerned, "What happened?"

Charlie looked up towards the voice, "Jack. Hi mate. I've got a problem."

Jack breathed, "What happened to him?"

"Another one of Rousseau's traps," Ana answered, "He just can't seem to stop falling in to them, can you Charlie," she teased him. But secretly she was worried for him. She was only tying to make him feel better.

"I'm gonna be ok, right Jack? It's not that bad?"

Jack sighed, "Come with me."

Ana guided Charlie to Jack's tent. Claire watched from a distance holding baby Aaron with confusion. Locke slowly approached her.

"What happened?" she asked shocked, "Is Charlie alright?"

"He's fine. He's just lost his sight." John answered calmly.

"Lost his sight?! You mean he can't see?" she was genuinely upset. How terrible.

"Yes, Jack's taking a look at him now."

She glanced back towards the tent worriedly.

"Listen Claire, I need to tell you something…"

* * *

"How bad is it?" Ana asked as Jack left Charlie alone in the tent to get some rest.

"Honestly? I don't know. The blow to the head could have triggered the loss of sight. But I don't know whether it's temporary or…"

Ana lowered her head, "Permanent," she said sadly.

"Only time can tell," he said gently patting her on the shoulder, "I'll check on him in another hour. But he needs his rest for now. It could be stress linked."

Ana nodded and watched Jack leave. She saw Claire glaring at her from the other side of the beach.

She soon approached her.

"Why? Why did you have to get involved with him?"

Ana sighed. This was Locke's doing, "What do you care?"

"Of course I care!" Claire snapped.

"Why? He's nothing to do with you now! You practically disowned him! You don't even know what you had, do you?"

"How dare you!" Claire spat, "He was part of my life!"

"You're not the only one in his life, _dear_," Ana retorted before glaring at Claire and disappearing in to Charlie's tent.

Claire frowned and stared at the tent. She wanted to go in there and slap Ana-Lucia. Then again-why did she care? She was supposed to be angry at Charlie. But she would be lying if she said she didn't have feelings for him. She shivered in the evening cold and trailed off back to her baby.

Ana entered the tent and saw Charlie sleeping.

He stirred at the sound of her, "Ana?"

"Yeah it's me," she smiled.

He didn't bother opening his eyes. She sat down next to him, watched him, "I'm glad you're Ok," she said softly.

"Am I?"

She looked down, "It could be temporary," she pointed out hopefully.

"Or not," he sighed.

She squeezed his hand, "Try not to think about it."

He squinted at her, "I can't see you. I want to see you."

She couldn't help manage a little smile as tears fell, "Close your eyes. Just sleep. Get some rest."

He did as she said, "Ana?"

She wiped her eyes, "Yah?"

"Thanks," he whispered before dropping her hand and slowly drifting off in to the world of unconsciousness.

Ana smiled and closed her eyes as she wiped away her remaining tears, "You're welcome."

_**Sorry that chapter was a little crap but it's late and my mind is a bit slow at the moment :P**_


	12. Useless

**UNEXPECTED SPARK**

_**Name: Unexpected Spark  
Subject: Chana  
Characters owned by: LOST!**_

_**Summary: Charlie and Ana have an argument which leads to his conversation with Claire. When everyone else seems to have a plan to go out on another search party Charlie stays in his tent feeling useless.**_

Claire's blue eyes shone in the morning sun as she looked out to the ocean. It's all she seemed to do. It's all everyone seemed to do when they were bored. She sighed and her eyes glanced down to Aaron in her arms, "What have I done?" she asked the little one who squirmed in his blanket. Of course, Aaron's reply wasn't very helpful. A little burble from the baby was enough to make her smile though.

She knew she had been harsh to Ana Lucia. She hadn't been herself at all. But what right did this woman have? To enter his life at this time? Just because the pair were arguing? Claire needed time. But time was running out if Ana was intervening. She was also confused. She was sure the couple didn't even like each other. Why would Charlie get involved with such a woman? It was like she didn't even know him anymore.

She partly blamed herself for letting the man slip from her hands. By making him feel like nothing in a world where being vulnerable could destroy you. She was worried about him. She wanted to see him but felt too afraid.

She watched Ana. She was jogging along the beach. Alone. Why was she with Charlie? Surely a woman like herself wouldn't get involved in a relationship like that? She sighed again and shrugged before watching the waves gently lap on the beach.

* * *

"Hey," panted Ana-Lucia as she entered Charlie's tent. He was lying on the makeshift bed, sitting up frowning.

He lifted his head when he heard a voice, "Ana?"

"Yep," she sat down next to him, "How're you?"

"Did you just ask how I was?"

"Yeah. I want to know if you're alright."

He smirked, "And yesterday you thought I was brave. What is the world coming to? Ana's turning soft!"

She rolled her eyes, "I'm not turning soft. If it was anyone else who got injured and suddenly was blind I'd be concerned too!"

"But you're not _sleeping_ with anyone else are you," he said seriously, "Well unless you count Sawyer which I still find kind of funny-"

"Yeah well your girlfriend knows now," Ana interrupted frowning and turning away.

Charlie was suddenly silent biting his lip in frustration, "So the bald wanker told her," he muttered. His world collapsed. He would have no chance with her now. He supposed he lost the right when he had shared that first kiss with Ana-Lucia, "What did she say?"

"She wasn't happy," Ana said simply.

"_Great_," he swung his legs around and sat up feeling for his shoes.

"Here," Ana passed him his vans. He felt for them in her hands when he finally managed to take them.

"Still getting used to it," he sighed raising his knee to his cheek and putting on his mucky vans.

Ana noticed how dirty his feet were, "When was the last time you had a wash??" she asked him.

"That makes me feel good about myself," Charlie muttered sarcastically, "You know if the damn hatch wasn't always so occupied I would have a shower more often!"

"Well, you know it's not always occupied."

He didn't reply.

"Come on," she took his arm and lead him towards the ocean.

"I feel like we're getting too close to the water for my liking," Charlie mentioned a little nervously as he felt the salt water lap against his feet.

Ana rolled her eyes, "Sit."

"Um…why?"

"I'm gonna be nice for once and help you wash yourself."

He paused, "Um…why?"

"Because you're filthy! Did you not even wipe your face after the explosion?"

"Well, I was a little preoccupied with the fact that I may or may not be permanently blind!" he shot back.

"Sit," she pushed him down and kneeled down beside him. Then she got out a cloth and washed it in the water. As she squeezed out the excess water Charlie asked a question.

"Why are you even helping me anyway?" he asked in a low voice.

She shrugged and raised the cloth to his face wiping the layer of dirt that covered it, "Sometimes it's nice to have someone to worry about."

He smiled slightly thinking about Claire, "I know what you mean," the smile faded as recent events caught up to him.

"Do you miss her?" Ana asked dabbing his cuts.

He winced very slightly and closed his eyes, "Yeah. I guess I just got used to her, you know?"

"Hmm," she took off his vans again and cleaned his feet.

"I feel like a baby. You'll be spoon feeding me next!"

She laughed, "Well I am certainly not the mothering type," she sighed, "Guess someone up there realised that." She looked up to the sky before drenching the cloth and squeezing it out again.

"You're still beating yourself up about that?" he asked pulling his knees up to his chest."

"And have you ever been shot, Charlie?" she asked annoyed, "Let alone lost a child in the progress!"

He was quiet, "Is that why you're so bitter?" he then risked to ask.

Ana could have hit him again, "Who are you to ask me that?"

"I'm just trying to see it from your view!" he tried to explain, "But if you're going to get so defensive!"

She stood up and threw the cloth at him before storming off in the opposite direction.

Charlie realised how insensitive that sounded. He looked around not knowing which direction she had left in, "Ana? Sorry, I was being a pillock!"

But she was gone. Not realising how stupid he must have looked he heard a voice,

"Oh, did you have an argument?" came a timid voice.

"Claire?"

"Yeah, it's me."

He was about to stand up but she put a hand on his as she bent down next to him, "Don't get up."

He managed a small relieved smile, "You're talking to me."

"Yeah," she looked down as her bangs lay on her shoulders. She didn't know why she was here. She wasn't sure what to say. She just wanted to talk.

"So….how're you…and the baby?" Charlie asked timidly.

"Oh. Good thanks. How're you?"

"Wonderful. I can't see anything but you know, I hear there are some great compensation funds for guys who get caught in explosions and blinded."

She frowned, "Can't you be serious?"

"I am. Dead serious," he pinched his lips together, "You're not worried about me….are you?"

"Oh…Well, I know you'll be okay. You'll be okay, right?"

"Oh sure," he said doubtfully, "Probably…" he tapped his fist nervously in the sand, "I really don't know," he admitted a hint of anxiety in his voice.

There was a short silence, "So…is Ana your girlfriend?" Claire asked quickly after a while biting her nails and looking out to the ocean as the water splashed around their ankles.

He looked up surprised, "What? Claire, no. It's not…It's not like that!"

"Then what is it like?" she tried to hide that she felt hurt but it seemed to show in her voice.

"I…I don't know what it's like. It's hard to explain."

"I see," she nodded to herself swallowing hard.

Another silence.

"Claire?"

"Mmm?"

He tried to speak, he was unsure what to say to her, he felt like he needed her support through this, "I…I need you."

She felt her heart break, "Charlie…"

He knew rejection would come. He nodded and looked down to the floor hugging his knees.

"I'm sorry, ok? It's not that I don't care about you."

He nodded again, "Time right?"

"We can still be friends. But I just need time to think and…figure out my feeling's towards you."

"I think I need to do a bit of that myself," he mumbled thinking about Ana.

"I've gotta get back to Aaron," Claire got up looking at Charlie who just sat there looking brokenly dejected. It saddened her. But she didn't want to be hurt again. She couldn't let anything like what happened happen again to her and Aaron, "I'm glad you're okay. Don't worry too much about your sight, okay?"

He shrugged, "Yeah."

* * *

Charlie just sat there for hours alone. Not knowing what else to do with himself. He couldn't really _do _anything. He just sat there sulking.

"You look like a little kid who didn't get any dessert after dinner," teased a voice who he recognised to be Ana-Lucia.

Charlie turned his head slightly, "Well if this island had a damn take-a-way then I'd be set and happy."

"Ha, you mean take-out."

"Do I look American to you?"

She laughed and sat next to him, "I see you've had an eventful day," she said sarcastically.

"And what did you do?"

"Talked to Jack."

"Oh," he wondered what they were doing together but told himself he didn't care.

"I thought I pissed you off."

"You did."

"So why're you back here? Come to taunt me with your perfect vision?"

"You really think people are out to get you, don't you."

"I think _you're _out to get me."

She smirked, "Come on. You'll be getting back ache." She helped him up and he dusted himself off.

She walked him back to his tent where Jack was waiting for him.

"Charlie, has there been any change at all?"

Charlie shook his head as Jack shined a light in to his eye, "No. None."

Jack looked worried. But Charlie couldn't see that.

"Well, there's not much I can do. You'll just have to be patient. Try not to worry too much about it."

"Easy for you to say," he muttered.

Jack stood and turned to Ana-Lucia, "You ready?"

Charlie looked confused, "You're going somewhere?"

Ana folded her arms, "Er…yeah."

"Where?"

"We're gonna have another look for Sun and Jin."

"Without me?" he asked quite offended.

"It's not like you usually come on these things is it?"

"I do sometimes!" he argued. He didn't mention that he wished he could more so he felt like he was doing something to help. A lot of the time he had stayed to help Claire. And that kept him busy and he felt like he was helping. But now….now he was just useless.

"Well you certainly can't now," Jack advised, "Not the state you're in."

"I can still walk. It's not like I'm paralysed."

"You're blind, Charlie. Think of the danger. I'm sorry but you can't come."

Charlie sighed as they left. He felt even more rejected. And he felt like he did before when nobody trusted him and nobody seemed to want him involved with anything or anyone. He felt so limited. It was like he _was_ bloody paralysed.

So instead he leant back and closed his eyes knowing that was all he could do and it was all that made him feel safe at the moment.

* * *

A loud high pitched scream awoke Charlie from his rest. He opened his eyes quickly and sat upright with a jolt, "H..hello?"

He didn't know what time it was by judging of the lack of voices on the beach he guessed it was getting on to be evening. He grabbed a piece of wood that was holding the tent up and felt for the exit of the tent.

The scream echoed through the jungle. He stumbled forward and grabbed on to a nearby tree. "Can't anyone hear that?" he asked to nobody in particular.

His heart raced. It seemed he would be of use after all. Or try to be at least. He called out and rushed in to the jungle, "It's ok! I'm coming! I'm-"

Stupidly he ran right in to a tree and knocked himself out, falling to the floor and lying unconscious on a floor of leaves and mud.

And then the screaming seemed to stop…

_**TBC! May have been a little OOC last chapter. Thanks to SassyLostie for the advice )**_


	13. Romantic Falsehood

_[First of all, sorry for the long hiatus of this story. I haven't submitted fanfiction for a while as I've been waiting weeks for my laptop which IS weeks late and they've sent it about 3 times and it still hasn't come. Anyway I'm on holiday in a strange house somewhere in Germany with nothing to do so I brought along my dad's old laptop and I thought I could catch up on some writing. Apologies again for the wait and I do hope none of you have lost interest. You guys are what keep me going! ) So thanks to all of you who have reviewed and supported me with this fic because I do love Chana and thanks to SassyLostie who has been advising me on writing Ana in character (I realise how horribly OOC she is sometimes). I will try and keep everyone realistically in character for this chapter. _

**UNEXPECTED SPARK**

_**Name: Unexpected Spark  
Subject: Chana  
Characters owned by: LOST!**_

_**Summary: Charlie has an interesting dream that makes him have doubts about his relationships with Ana.**_

Silence filled the jungle scene as Charlie lay peacefully on the damp floor surrounded by tall green trees, one of which stood firmly in front of him as his attacker. When Charlie came round the blood on his forehead had already dried. He sat up carefully and felt his head as he cursed to himself. It was always him doing these stupid things. He couldn't imagine Sawyer or Jack absentmindedly walking in to a nearby tree and knocking themselves out. No wonder Ana-Lucia felt more connected with them. Jack was intelligent and easy to talk to…Sawyer….Sawyer just seemed to be some kind of magnet towards women-something that always sickened Charlie. At that moment as he looked around the area with the greens and the browns of the jungle jumping out at him he realised he could see. And for the first time he was thankful he had been his usual daft self and bashed in to a tree because he was sure that had triggered his sight back. He grinned to himself and let out a small cheer as he jumped to his feet. He didn't think he'd be so happy to see this boring jungle scene again. He took a minute or two to take his surroundings in and before taking a deep breath decided to continue on in to the jungle to investigate the scream he had heard before.

"Oh, Charlie," sang a voice that made him stop in his tracks. Cautiously the man turned around to see whom the source of this voice was. He was relieved to see it was only Ana.

"Oh, it's you," he breathed, "I've got my sight back. Not that you care, you've obviously been out doing more important things."

Ana didn't say anything. Instead a smile spread across her face. She began to near him.

"Ana?" Charlie asked confused. There was something about her expression that both scared and excited him.

She didn't say anything. But she seemed to be giving off a vibe that made his heart beat faster when she neared him.

"Shhh," her voiced filled his ears and made him stand up straight. He was curious.

"What are you doing?"

Her evil smile remained as if she had intentions unknown to him. He watched as she took out her hair band and released her curls in the gentle wind. She seemed to move gracefully closer to him, her hair dancing in the cool breeze, until she couldn't get any closer to him and the temperature seemed to rise as did his heart rate. It was only then he noticed how beautiful she looked.

"A..Ana?" he managed to say trying to keep his breathing pace normal. But it was hard when Ana-Lucia, looking like she did right now, was so close to him making him feel so wanted and loved. She pressed her finger to his lips and again whispered,

"Shhh."

Before he could say anything else (not that he had anything more to say) Ana had her arms around his neck and was caressing his mouth with hers. Charlie felt he no longer had the strength to reject her actions and gave in to her advances.

Soon enough she had him pinned to the ground and kissing her passionately. Nothing else mattered right now. Only Ana and how she made him feel. No one else had made him feel like this, not even in his rock band days when it seemed a one nighter with a rock star was all a girl could ask for. No, this was different. And he liked it. It was a craving that had been answered.

So he was disappointed as well as confused when Ana sat up, her hands still grasping his shirt around his chest, and whispered "Help me."

Charlie caught his breath and stared at her strangely, propping himself up with his elbows missing the affection she had been showing before and asking, "What?"

"Help me," she whispered again, more sharply this time.

"I don't understand, what-?"

"Help me, help me, help me!" she spoke over him, her weight straining his knees as she yelled tugging at his shirt and he was so agitated at her sudden behaviour he yelled back,

"Ok, ok!"

As she let go of him his head dropped to the floor and she suddenly was gone. There was no trace of her ever being there. He sat up. The whole thing was a dream. He was disturbed and irritated by this. And to add to the matter his sight had still not returned to him.

"Bloody Hell!!"

He didn't even have time to think over the strange, suggestive dream because he heard a very familiar phrase being yelled in the distance.

"Help me!"

It was only when he questioned his presence here that he realised the answer to his question was that he had tried to be the hero and rush towards the troubled scream that he had heard earlier. And that yell must be whoever was screaming before. He was relieved he hadn't been out cold too long and was still able to help whoever was in trouble. Immediately he collected his bearings together and set off towards the person in danger.

"For the love of God is there anyone there?!"

As Charlie came closer to the source of this voice he recognised it immediately and sighed as if it were fate that kept bringing them together at awkward times.

Ana-Lucia saw him almost in an instant, "Oh, wonderful. I ask for help and you send this guy," she muttered as if she were talking to someone much powerful then a human being, "You know he's blind, right?"

"Thanks," he mumbled, "Where are you?"

She hesitated to answer, "Um…Listen maybe you should get someone from the beach to help me. You'll be fine. You can _feel _your way there."

Charlie sniggered sarcastically, "Don't be stupid," and again asked, "Where are you?"

Ana sighed, "I'm…I'm in a tree.."

Charlie laughed, "Why the hell are you in a tree?!"

"Laugh it up blind boy!" she snapped rolling her eyes, "I was looking for directions, Ok? When this odd crashing sound interrupted us. I told Locke and Jack to run and now-I'm stuck in a tree."

"Oh, right," he nodded, "Wait a minute, Locke can run?"

"I like how you still have a sense of humour but how is that possible right now??" she asked curiously and clearly annoyed.

"I don't know," he shrugged, "Gets me through life I suppose."

There was a very short silence before Ana-Lucia cleared her throat, "Could you help me get down then?"

He smirked, "Oh. NOW you want my help?"

Ana replied with a sharp glare (not that he could see it) and a quiet, "Yes."

Charlie continued to tease her, "Are you sure? I could get someone _better_ if you like?"

"For God's sake, just get me down from here!" she growled angrily.

"Why don't you just jump down?"

She sighed heavily again, "When that…._thing _came I sorta struggled and I got my leg stuck. It's painful but I don't complain about every single freakin' thing in my life," she said rudely suggesting Charlie couldn't shut up about some things that bothered him.

"I see," he bit his bottom lip for a second, "And how do you suggest I help you in my current state?"

"Exactly my point," Ana muttered resting her arms on a nearby branch.

Charlie shifted his weight to his other foot and folded his arms, "Do you want me to help you or not?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yes I want you to help me," she said with disgust, "Now will you hurry up. I can't feel my leg. I think I twisted my ankle in the struggle."

This didn't sound good, "Ok," Charlie agreed putting the joking aside as he advanced towards the tree. He felt for a branch and pulled himself up a little, "Right, where are you?"

"To your left," Ana stated reaching out for him, "Take my hand, I'll pull you up then you can get my leg free."

Charlie reached for her hand and she pulled him up on the branch. Cautiously he then felt for her leg to free it from the tree. Trees didn't seem to be their friends today.

"Hey, watch it," Ana warned him as he felt for a way to release her leg from the branch.

"Alright, alright. I'm trying to help you here and it's not easy when- Woah!"

"Are you ok?"

Charlie caught his breath and made sure he was holding on to a branch securely, "Yeah. I nearly fell." It wasn't a nice feeling being half way up a tree when you can't see what you're doing.

She looked over at him, "Well…could you try not to? Otherwise we're both screwed then," she said unimpressed.

Charlie grit his teeth and ignored her. He found her thigh and cautiously felt the branch that had her leg enclosed in it. The rough surface of the branch scraped his skin but he ignored it. He had to get Ana free.

"You've got it," Ana told him, "Now pull my leg free."

"What's the magic word?" Charlie asked with a cheeky smile.

"Do it or I'll make sure YOU'RE the one stuck in the tree next time," she snapped.

"That's a _sentence_ but fair enough," he breathed anxiously. Gently he pulled her leg from the wood.

"Ow!" she sucked in her breath.

"Sorry!" Charlie apologised. He didn't mean to hurt her. Then again he didn't necessarily _mean_ to do a lot of things. "That alright?" he asked as he removed her leg from the enclosed gap and pushed aside the branch that had disabled Ana from moving.

"Yeah," she said though her voice was unconvincing, "My ankle just hurts a little is all."

"Good. Then let's get the hell off this thing," Charlie said relieved. He was about to grab a branch to help him down when there was a scream and their bodies tumbled down to the ground.

Charlie groaned in pain, his back radiating with discomfort. On the other hand, luckily for Ana-Charlie had softened her fall. Not that he was happy about it.

Ana sucked in her breath, her ankle swelling with pain but at the moment it seemed Charlie was in more agony then her. She crawled up to his face, gently slapping him awake and tugging at his shirt and asked him if he was okay.

"I'd be better if you weren't lying on top of me," he said displeased.

Ana smiled, "You saved me! You're useful for something afterall!" she beamed. Charlie was almost certain there was a hint of sarcasm in her voice too.

"Could I be useful without having to be a human tarpaulin?" he retorted.

"I don't know, You might be good for the fire service," she teased leaning on his chest for support, their bodies touching.

It was the nostalgia of this situation and the familiar feelings Charlie was receiving that reminded him of his dream earlier. He didn't plan to tell Ana. He was sure it would freak her out. It certainly freaked him out and it was only now he was trying to figure out whether it meant something. Probably not. People have odd sex dreams all the time. It's not something you can control. Though it's hard to control your feelings too let alone your actions. And your actions you HAVE to control. So he gently pushed her off of him-feelings of confusion and angst swirling around his brain because he was finding it hard to keep doing this with Ana. Not when he clearly had feelings for Claire. Not when Ana didn't want the same things as him. Not when the two were obviously in this relationship to redeem their mistakes in past relationships. Their relationship was a lie. They were only in it for the escape. For the sex and the way they made each other feel. Not because they were in love. They would never be in love. Not when they had feelings of hate between them. When they weren't fighting they were teasing each other. And when they weren't teasing each other they were fighting. And if they were doing neither of those things they would be entwined together in their own romantic falsehood. This was it. Ana was his latest fix. But instead of erasing his past and his shame from his mind it only replaced the feelings of hurt and guilt he was suffering from what he had done to Claire. And this wasn't fair on her. It wasn't fair for her or Ana.

It was a lie. A filthy damn lie and they both knew it. So after a few minutes of lying next to each other watching the clouds move above them and the wind softly blowing the branches overhead Ana turned on her side and stared at Charlie who was distracted by his own troubled thoughts. Thoughts so distressing she could almost hear them herself.

"What?" she asked him, "What is it?"

Slowly he turned over and said softly, "I'm sorry."

This irritated and confused her, "For _what_?"

"I can't do this anymore."

"Do what? What are you talking about?" she sat up quickly.

He followed her up, "Do _us."_

Sudden realisation hit her and she sat open mouthed.

"I'm sorry. I mean, I liked it. What we had. For a while, you know? But we're a bloody joke. A lie. That's what we are. This whole relationship is based on spite. There's not a day goes by we don't bite each others heads off…."

"No Charlie, You're the joke. You think this is a relationship? Then you're lying to yourself. There was never any _'Us'_ You were just someone that was there when I was feeling down. And it's the same for you. I was there when you felt rejected and you were there when I felt lonely," Ana said bitterly. This couldn't be happening. No way in Hell was Charlie Pace dumping her! He had to understand she wasn't there to be dumped.

Charlie was completely lost for words. Ana had put him down and insulted him. And now he didn't know what to say. For once since his blindness he was glad that he couldn't see in to her eyes because right now he was sure he'd be seeing red glowing devil eyes glaring back at him. He thought maybe Ana could feel what he was feeling. But perhaps he was wrong. She didn't feel the excitement he felt whenever they kissed or touched which means she didn't understand why he felt the need to end this. He heard her moving and asked where she was going.

"I'm trying to storm off," she said with obvious annoyance.

"What about Jack and Locke?"

"Jack and Locke can find there own way back. Last time I checked they seemed to be pretty in control of things nowadays don't you think?"

Charlie sighed but could still feel Ana's presence, "Thought you were supposed to be storming off," he said inquisitively.

"I'm trying," she snapped, "I just can't walk right now with my ankle."

He was slightly amused but still dejected by her decision to leave like this. After a second he sighed and offered to help.

"I don't need your help Charlie Pace," she said arrogantly. She shuffled through the jungle very slowly and winced with the pain from her ankle.

"Just let me help you," he said seriously, "You'll never make it back like that."

"What about your sight?" she pointed out with a frown.

He was quiet, "I thought maybe you could help me out with that actually," he suggested with the tiniest hopeful smile.

She hesitated. Afterall they had just had a heated argument. She had said things that had offended him yet he still wanted to help her, "Why do you want to help me anyway?" she asked him.

He bowed his head for a second before a small smile appeared, "Sometimes it's nice to have someone to worry about."

For a moment she was glad he couldn't see her expression because she could feel the connection between them grow. But it's not what he wanted and that made her feel unwanted too. Besides it would have defied all that she had just said. That she had chosen Charlie because he was there and because he was vulnerable. And part of that was still true. But ever since that kiss in the hatch things had changed. And she didn't want them to. She wanted to keep it simple. She wanted to want Charlie when she felt she needed him. She wanted to use him. And though that was wrong what she didn't want was for that to change.

"Ok," she said after a while. She neared him and placed her arm around his neck and Charlie supported her. Ana did as he had suggested and acted as his eyes as she limped along side of him. By the time they were nearing camp the swelling had gone down and she could walk better on it. They stopped somewhere in the jungle.

"Where are we?" asked Charlie as Ana-Lucia let go of him and managed to stand safely on both feet.

She took a deep breath before answering "We're at the hatch," she told him.

He was confused, "Why?"

"Because there's medicine in there. We're gonna look for anything that can bring your sight back. I don't wanna be your eyes anymore, Charlie. You obviously don't want me to be. We both have things to do and it'll be better for both of us if you can see."

"Agreed," Charlie replied though he didn't completely like what she was saying and how she was saying it but he had brought this on himself. He needed to sort out his feelings and his life. He needed to patch things up with Claire and he couldn't do that if he was sleeping with Ana.

Ana nodded to herself and lead Charlie in to The Swan, "Right," she opened some cupboards and took out some boxes, "There's gotta be something in here somewhere."

Charlie just felt around for somewhere to stand feeling useless as Ana searched, "What exactly are you looking for?"

"Anything that will reduce anxiety or stress," Ana answered simply, "Jack said your blindness could be linked to stress, right? Well we may as well try out some meds-see if it'll work."

"What if it won't work?" he asked doubtfully.

"It HAS to work," she muttered more to herself then him, "Can't believe we haven't tried this out before. I would've asked Sun if she had any remedies but of course I can't," she sighed.

Charlie's mind cast back to Sun. He was worried about her and disappointed that nobody could find her. He wondered what happened to Jin too. So much was happening at the same time. He hoped the couple would return soon.

"Aha!" Ana called triumphantly, "Rescue Remedy tablets."

"Doesn't sound very practical," complained Charlie.

"Well it's all Jack has down here in the hatch so," she placed the box in his hands, "Try not to make a mess."

Though Charlie had his doubts whether he could do this on his own with his disability he didn't feel like being spoon fed much anymore anyway so he took the box gratefully and thanked Ana for her help.

"You don't need to thank me," she said, "Just doing what's best for both of us." she added. Ana didn't have much else to say. She wasn't needy or desperate. Just lonely. And she would miss what she had with Charlie. She wasn't happy with his decision and she certainly wasn't happy with him. She was angry. But usually when she felt angry with him it lead to something else. But right now Charlie couldn't see what he was losing. He was losing his chance to express himself with her that he couldn't with anyone else. He was losing his only escape from reality and from the turmoil he had to face when with Claire. He had no friends now because of what he had done to her and Ana couldn't understand why he was throwing away something that was good for them both at the moment.

"You know, I can't guarantee Claire will take you back. I can't say things'll be better because I know they won't. Even if she forgives you do you really think you deserve it? It's not like I care what you do with your life because Hell, I have my own problems to think about. All I'm saying is….you have a chance to forget about all that. Why would you not take that? You're gonna miss it," she said truthfully before turning and walking away.

Charlie was speechless as Ana walked away from him, a frown across her face. Her escape had been taken away from her just like that. She wouldn't let him go like that. No, there was something she needed and it seemed Charlie was the only one that would give it to her. They needed each other and soon enough he would see that. She told herself this wasn't the end-This was only the beginning.

_(:o Omg, sorry for the slight anti-Chananess. I wasn't planning for the breakup to be that brutal. But don't worry! There will be more Chana soon! Charlie will soon come to his senses. I have some good ideas for this soon so don't think this is the end because it's Not! Thanks to Natz who helped me a lot with Ana in this chapter. I made a video for this below. Hope you like it. Also, feel free to make suggestions of where you want this fic to go. I like the feedback and I may take you up on you ideas :) _

_Video-won't let me post links so search for 'Unexpected Spark Chana' at YouTube, thanks:D_


	14. Drunk Evening In

_A/N- Quick note. The Rescue Remedy meds stuff IS real. I have some myself and it's for anxiety so just thought I'd mention that, Lol. I guess the company (BACH!!!) were just really corny and decided to name it something dumb. xD However I realise how it must have sounded in the fic so I've kind of changed my initial idea of the genuine medicine working to something more practical with the help of SassyLostie :D _

**UNEXPECTED SPARK**

_**Name: Unexpected Spark  
Subject: Chana  
Characters owned by: LOST!**_

_**Summary: Charlie does his best with Claire but winds up alone with Ana again. Only this time there's a tonne of alcohol involved...!**_

One could not tell whether it was despair or relief in Charlie Pace's eyes that next morning. It had been a tiring couple of weeks for him. Ana was right. He had taken the tablets she had suggested and after many hours sleep and hope his sight had returned to him. It was still a little blurry but at least he could tell what he was doing now. Jack came back with Locke (shortly after Charlie's arrival at the hatch) looking for Ana. Charlie told him they returned together and Ana had left. Then earlier this morning Jack checked Charlie's eyes again and was amazed to find out his sight had returned after only swallowing a few tablets. He had been told the loss of vision was probably just all mental and it was possible the blindness could return. But the doctor did seem to be perplexed at the sudden return of sight. After the amount of stress he had been suffering it was a surprise Charlie _could_ see after everything that had happened. He apologised for not thinking of the idea sooner. Charlie said it was okay. They all had things on their minds.

Charlie sat on the beach hugging his knees tightly to his chest looking like he did the day after he was hanged. Solemn and troublesome. Staring at nothing in particular and being tortured by his own burdensome thoughts. He was happy his sight had returned, it felt like a miracle. But he couldn't get Ana's words out of his head. He was already starting to regret his actions but he tried telling himself it was all for the best. It was better now than getting in trouble and wishing he had ended it sooner. He thought he would be more relieved. Now he could talk to Claire. Tell her it was over and he was only interested in her and he only ever wanted to help. But somehow his usual pleas seemed to mean nothing. It would seem like anything he said to her now was a lie. Because he _was_ interested in Ana. She was the most intriguing woman he had ever met. She was amazing in her own unique way. And not being with her felt like something was missing. But like he had told himself so many times before-Ana and Claire were both very different people. And he _'liked'_ both of them. But it was pointless with Ana-Lucia. Like he had told her-they didn't like each other so why continue? He'd be lying if he said he wasn't tempted to. There was something in Ana that he craved. But there was a part in Claire that Charlie wanted more then anything. He wanted to be with Claire. His connection with her was stronger then he had with anyone else. Ana was just a fling. He saw nothing in Ana. In Claire he saw his future. The real question was Did Claire see him in her future?

"Oh," Claire said after hearing what Charlie had to say. She wasn't sure what to add to that or how to respond. She just stared up at him as he stood nervously outside her tent awaiting a reply. A reply he probably wouldn't want to hear. She bit her lip and stood facing him, "Well, I hope you don't think that solves everything," she said trying not to sound too discourteous. It had taken courage for Charlie to do what he did and she had to acknowledge that, "Listen, I appreciate you telling me this but I don't control you. You have your own life and I don't want to be one of those people that you revolve around. I'm a big girl now, Charlie. I can look after myself."

"I know," Charlie said attempting to explain himself further, "I just want you to know that…if you need anything…I'm always around," he attempted a smile but it only lasted for a second because each minute he was there was a hole through the heart. This whole thing with Ana started because he felt rejected. He only wanted Claire to forgive him, accept who he was and start over. And he didn't know whether he could live through anymore rejection.

She forced a brief smile, "Thanks but I think I'll be fine for the moment." Claire wanted to trust Charlie. But she just couldn't anymore. She didn't know how serious things had been with Ana-Lucia but Charlie had cared enough about Claire to end it with her so that must mean something. It's just if Charlie cared about her why did he have an affair with Ana in the first place? It hurt her because there was a time she felt close to Charlie. But now she really wanted to take things slow. And if Charlie wanted to be in her life again he would have to accept that Claire needed time. A lot of time. She didn't want Charlie to be another Thomas. She knew Charlie was different but she couldn't let what happened with Thomas happen again. She also knew she had made it difficult for him and she had made clear her feelings when she disowned him. She thought maybe she had forced Charlie in to the arms of that other woman but she didn't like to think about that.

The two stood awkwardly for a minute and Charlie noticed Claire was staring at someone. When he turned to see who it was he frowned, "So Locke's been taking good care of you then," He mumbled looking down to his feet.

"What did I say about taking care of _myself_?" Claire tilted her head, "He hasn't been 'looking after' me. He's just being a good friend," she waved at Locke who smiled at her but looked a little concerned.

"I think he's worried about you."

"Worried? Why would he be worried?" Claire asked. Charlie stared at her as if it were obvious. "Oh. Well there's no need," she said feeling as if everyone looked at her as the young mum who needed help all of the time, "Look-Maybe you should go. I need some time by myself right now."

Charlie nodded slightly. He didn't want Claire to feel uncomfortable. He didn't want her to feel like she needed to be taken care of. It's just Charlie had a need to take some responsibility. He wanted to be useful. He wanted to take care of Claire and Aaron. He never wanted her to feel intimidated by him. He was disappointed with himself but he needed to go on. And he wanted Claire to feel safe around him so he forced a fake smile and said his goodbyes, waving at little Aaron who seemed to have a glimmer of distress in his eyes as he turned and left.

"Charlie," Claire called. He turned around hopefully. She paused and smiled timidly, "I'm glad your sight's back," she said truthfully.

He nodded and returned the smile before heading off down the beach. That was the hard part over. Now it was a waiting game. Claire needed time and Charlie had accepted that. He just couldn't stand nosy bald gits interfering.

"So, Claire's talking to you then," John Locke said not looking too happy.

Charlie stood smirking as if this was just typical of the man, "Yes, John. She is," the annoyed smile faded, "But I'm giving her the time she needs," he said clearly.

Locke frowned and grabbed Charlie's arm before he was able to walk past him, "If you know what's good for her you'll leave her alone. She doesn't need this anymore. You've already made your choice when you and Ana-"

"There is no me and Ana," Charlie said shaking his hand off of him and glaring imaginary knives in to him, "It's over. Not that it's any of your business. Besides, what are you going to do? Claire's old enough to make her own decisions. Unless you want to have another bash at me," he added hatefully indicating to the scar on his cheek, "You should stay out of it. Anyway, haven't you got a button to be pushing?"

Locke was surprised by the younger mans words. He didn't have a reply. He just locked eyes with Charlie until he showed that smug smirk of his and walked off leaving Locke to stare after him with frustration.

Shortly after Charlie saw Hurley across the beach and caught his eye. He smiled and waved at him, they hadn't talked in a while and Charlie had no idea whether he knew about he and Ana. He hoped he didn't. Hurley just stood and waved awkwardly, a polite yet distant smile across his face. Charlie didn't take this as an opportunity to come over. He could tell when people were being funny with him and he knew Hurley was confused by Charlie's behaviour lately probably prompting him to believe that maybe he still had problems going on in his mind. In a way, he still did. But he wasn't about to do something as stupid as last time. Then again, hadn't he done that already?

"What did you give him?" Jack questioned Ana curiously in the hatch later that morning.

She looked at him strangely as she leant against the side counter in the kitchen, "Who?"

Jack folded his arms, "Charlie. His sight's back."

"Really?" Ana asked not too surprised, "You sound upset about that..."

"He said you gave him some tablets. What tablets? What did you give him?"

Ana smirked at him, "Will power."

"Will power?" Jack asked confused.

"I told him they were 'Rescue Remedy' tablets and that they would bring his sight back. And he believed me so..."

"Wait, are you telling me you gave him a placebo?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

Ana smiled, "Well it worked didn't it? Didn't think it'd work so soon though. Maybe he just needs a little more self assurance."

Jack smiled slightly, "Maybe so. Good call. That's one less thing we've got to worry about then."

Ana sighed, "Yeah." Little did he know.

Charlie strolled in to the jungle to be alone. Claire wasn't the only one who needed time to think. He was nervous. About Claire and what she was thinking. About Locke and his threats. About Ana and her amazing ability to overpower him. Right now he couldn't get her out of his head and he didn't like it. He didn't want to think about her. He still stood by all that he had said but he couldn't help casting his mind back to his dream and all the couple had been through. It was strange. A couple of weeks ago he despised this woman and everything she was but now she just enticed him even if she did annoy the hell out of him. In this emotional haze it was hard to see straight and understand his feelings. And he yearned for the old days when things were easy and simple and he knew what he wanted. But on the other hand, did those days ever _really _exist?

It was frustrating with two girls that were completely different in many ways and how they made him feel. Claire was sweet and made him feel responsible and appreciated when he took care of her and Aaron and it felt like a dream whenever they were together. Ana was tough and made him feel wanted and attractive and alive whenever they touched. But she was a complicated woman and he was convinced Claire was the one he was supposed to be with. And he would be lucky if she took him back. He never thought he would be in such a situation.

It was around lunchtime he was about to head back to the beach, hide from society and just hope things would work out when he heard footsteps frantically running towards him. Upon hearing this he stood alert and called out, "Hello? Anyone there?"

To his surprise an anxious looking Jin emerged with an unconscious Sun gripped in his arms.

"Jin?!" Charlie exclaimed frozen to the spot, "What, what happened?!"

Jin ignored his question and just looked around worriedly, "Jack! Where Jack?!"

"I dunno, he must be at the hatch," Charlie replied finally managing to approach the Koreans and looked down at Sun with worry, "Is she-is she Okay?"

Jin glanced at him, "Jack," he repeated holding Sun impatiently in his arms.

Charlie nodded, "Ok, come on!" they started running to where the Swan was located. It wasn't far and it wasn't long at all before they climbed through the entrance and made their way through the hatch in to the main room.

"Jack!?" Charlie called as they entered the main room. To his chagrin it wasn't Jack in the hatch but Ana-Lucia. He stood for a second as they locked eyes and he stared at her like he hadn't seen her for years not days.

"What happened?" she asked concerned interrupting the awkward silence as Jin lay Sun carefully on the bed and started gently trying to slap her awake.

"I..I don't know," Charlie answered breaking the gaze between them, "Where's Jack?"

Ana-Lucia made her way over to the unconscious woman and checked her over, "Uh, he left about a half hour ago. She doesn't look too good," she said worryingly trying to think what to do.

Jin just clutched Sun's hand tightly muttering things in Korean.

"Well we need 'im," Charlie stated.

"Charlie, it's Ok," Ana reassured. She said this to Jin too, slower though, "She'll be alright. She just needs a little rest. She'll come around."

And soon enough she did. Sun sat up with a gasp, the three of them staring at her with concern.

Jin put an arm on her back and said something to her. She nodded and looked at everyone, "What happened?"

"We were hoping you could answer that," Ana-Lucia replied, "Where have you been? You've been missing for days!"

"Days?" Sun asked feeling her head and suddenly not feeling too well. Charlie went to get her a glass of water.

"Just take it easy," warned Ana as Sun sipped her water. She didn't exactly want Sun to pass out again. Not without answers at least.

"I don't know where I was," Sun said troubled, "I don't remember anything."

"What is wrong with those _people_?!" growled Charlie, "Do they just kidnap helpless woman and then erase their memories?" he questioned remembering exactly the same thing happened with Claire. Except this time Charlie wasn't involved in a nasty hanging and then had to walk around with an ugly rope burn on his neck.

"Calm down," Ana told him.

"Calm down?! They can't keep doing this-"

"I said calm down," Ana looked up at him from Sun's bedside. The last thing everyone needed was more fuss. Besides if Charlie kept on like this who knows what would happen to this sight next? He needed to take things easy.

Charlie, chastised, fell quiet. He knew Ana was right but he was furious. He didn't know if anyone was angrier with those people then he was.

"Sun, what's the last thing you can remember?" asked Ana.

"I was in my garden," she answered shivering slightly, "When I was grabbed from behind and I think I must have passed out."

Ana processed this information. She couldn't understand who would do this to Sun and why but right now she was only interested in what was best for Sun and that was for her to get some rest. So she told Sun to relax and get some sleep while they figure out what to do and what to tell Jack.

As they waited for Jack's return Charlie found a couple bags of tea and made himself a cup smiling at when he and Claire had shared a cup of tea and he had offered to be Claire's friend. Then he frowned as he propped his elbow up on the counter because Claire had rejected him then too. Was it him? Was he coming on too strong? Because he had thought he had been pretty patient with Claire. So what was he doing to keep getting rejected? Aside from all those dumb mistakes he had so painfully wished he hadn't made.

Ana sat on a stool opposite the counter glancing back at Sun making sure all was okay.

Charlie stared at her, she slowly turned to face him and looked irritated, "What?"

"Nothing, it's just-I can see you now," he turned slightly and sipped his tea.

"Yeah, so the pills worked."

"Yeah! They're amazing," he replied impressed.

Ana almost laughed. He was like a child in some ways. She didn't plan on telling him the truth. There was not much point.

"Er...want some Dharma tea? It's no Earl Grey but it's pretty damn good in my opinion," he offered cautiously.

"No. I'm fine," she replied, her expression plain and straight.

Charlie nodded and sat down drinking the tea feeling sort of uncomfortable and awkward.

The two sat in silence for a while not having much at all to say. The silence was killing them both. Usually they would be teasing each other or arguing or doing 'other things' but now they couldn't even look at each other.

"So, what happened with Claire?" Ana pondered out loud.

"Oh...she's uh...'thinking'," he admitted sighing and chewing his fingernails. A nervous bad habit.

"Oh," Ana replied. She wasn't at all surprised. Charlie would let Claire 'think' for years and torture himself just to please her. She wrinkled her nose. She would never get that kind of attention.

Then there was that silence again. All you could hear was Sun's quiet breathing as Jin sat by her bedside stroking her hair. Charlie had finished his tea and was just sitting there tapping his fingers irritatingly on the side, "So...isn't Jack usually here by now?"

"He had something to do," Ana told him glancing at him in the corner of her eye.

"Oh..." he tapped on the table again.

"Will you stop that?"

"Stop what?"

"That annoying tapping."

"Oh, that annoys you?"

"YOU annoy me."

"Hey, I saved your life yesterday." Charlie replied defensively.

Ana glared at him reminding him with her eyes what else happened that day and he fell quiet once more.

"So," Charlie began bored out of his mind and uncomfortable, "...I need a drink. Do they even have any alcohol in here?" he asked getting up and looking through cupboards.

Ana turned and stared at him, "You want a drink? Now?"

"Why not? Our lives suck, we're stuck on some mysterious bloody island and...we haven't had any for months!"

Ana thought, "Good point."

"Maybe there's some in the food room," he suggested disappearing from sight.

"Good luck," Ana said sarcastically folding her arms on the table. Soon enough her companion returned with a couple of bottles and a big grin on his face, "What is it?" she asked indicating to the bottles.

"Oh, well it doesn't say but," he sniffed the contents of one of the bottles, "It certainly smells intoxicating."

She laughed slightly and took one of the bottles and pulling a face as she took a swig, "Yep, strong stuff."

"Excellent," Charlie smiled sitting opposite her and raising the bottle, "Cheers."

Ana stared at him.

"Ok, forget the toast," he shrugged downing the contents of the bottle easily.

**LATER**

"I..I miss Jack," frowned Charlie pouting and leaning over in his drunken state.

"You're drunk," Ana laughed pushing his head back. He almost fell backwards off his seat.

"No, I'm not. You're the one who's drunk. I..I never get dr..drunk," he said stuttering.

"I'M not drunk!!" Ana said shocked, "Wait Why...why are there two of you?"

Charlie smirked and raised the bottle to his lips only to find it was empty, "Aw man, you drank all of it."

"You drank all of it, jackass," Ana snapped poking him in the chest accusingly.

"We need more alcohol," frowned Charlie sadly tilting his head a little.

"No, no," she shook her head, "But I'll tell you what we do need. We need more alcohol."

"And beer!" Charlie sang stupidly.

"Shhhh!" Ana signalled with her hands for quiet, "Sun...Sun's sl..slee...sleep...Sun's sleep...Sun's not awake."

Charlie laughed at her, "Are we gonna get in trouble?"

She sniggered, "Yes Charlie, we're gonna be in lots of troubless."

There was some noise from the entrance of the hatch, "Hello?!"

Charlie looked up with excitement, "That must be our alcohol and beers!"

The two jumped up and rushed towards the voice, "You idiot," Ana slurred, "That's Jack."

"Yay, J..Ja..Ja...the doctor's back!" Charlie cheered and ran up to hug Jack.

Jack, startled, stared at Charlie pushing him away, "Are you two drunk?!" now he was just angry.

"Uh-oh," Ana giggled covering her mouth and glancing over at Charlie, "Does that mean we're NEVER gonna get more alcohol and beers?" she asked dejected.

"Charlie, how could you do this to her?" Jack demanded furiously.

Charlie stepped back and stared at him, "Woah, woah. You're blaming me?! Mate, she was POURING it in to me!"

"Now that's a damn lie!" Ana argued, "Ok, there's some truth to it,"

Ana and Charlie looked at each other and exploded in to a fit of laughter.

"This is ridiculous," Jack snapped.

"Jack's angry," frowned Ana. She hit Charlie over the head, "This is all your fault!"

"Ow," Charlie rubbed his sore head, "Hey, I could've gone back to the beach if Sun hadn't of came back!"

"What?!" Jack asked pushing them aside, "Why didn't you tell me this?"

"Well, I would have Jack, mate but...I'm pissed you see," Charlie slurred as Jack rushed over to Sun and checked her over and Jin watched worriedly.

Ana burst in to a fit of giggles at Charlie's words. Charlie smiled at her in his drunken haze attempting to sit down but he fell flat on his backside, "Woah, woah," he held out his hands and looked up at Jack, "Are you ok, mate?"

Jin yelled at him in Korean as if he were offended by their behaviour.

Charlie and Ana tried to restrain their laughing and when Jin looked away imitated his language, waving their arms around pretending to be angry.

"She's alright," Jack said standing up from Sun's bedside and turning to the two silly drunks, "This is totally irresponsible!" he snapped.

Charlie quivered and hid behind Ana. Ana rolled her eyes, "We're sorry, Jack! We got carried away that's all."

"I can't believe you two! After everything that's happened you think getting drunk is the answer?!"

"Hey," Charlie spoke up, "I'm NOT drunk. _She_ is but," he looked at Jack strangely as the room seemed to wobble around him, "Ok maybe I am a little drunk."

Jack glared at them both.

"Ok, judging by the big vein on Jack's forehead," Charlie began nervously edging towards the exit, Ana following, " I think it's just time I legged it out of this here giant-"

"Charlie?" came a voice.

"John! It's John Locke everyone!" Charlie cheered through gritted teeth, "The guy who ruined my life! Hey there John...Man, were you always bald???"

"You're not going anywhere," Jack said sternly as the two stood next to each other, no escape, "You're both gonna have showers, drink plenty of water and you're gonna sober up."

Ana and Charlie glanced sadly at each other.

"And until then neither of you are to step foot outside this hatch, gottit?"

Locke stood staring strangely at the two who looked like Chastised children as they stared down to their feet.

"Gottit?" Jack repeated.

"Yes," they said sadly in unison.

"Good. Now clean yourselves up immediately. You should be ashamed."

The two shuffled off. John approached Jack, "They're drunk?"

"Yep," Jack sighed heavily, "It's gonna be a long night."

A small smile appeared on Locke's face.

Charlie was in a separate room taking off his shoes and socks while Ana was in the shower. He neatly placed his socks to one side, folding them carefully. "Even when completely wasted I'm a neat freak," he sighed wiping his face.

"Charlie?" a familiar voice came.

Charlie spun around away from the figure closing his eyes tightly, "Go away Locke! I don't want you to see me like this!"

"It's alright, Charlie. You don't have to be embarrassed," Locke entered the room and knelt down beside him.

"Yea...Yes I do 'cause you're always looking for something about me to pick out and use against me," he faced Locke looking saddened and panicked, "And you're doing it right now, aren't you John! With your shiny bald head and poncey tight shirt!"

Locke ignored him, "Listen Charlie, things aren't going well for you lately. Maybe you shouldn't have to burden other people," Locke said seriously.

"Last time I listened to you I ended up looking like death warmed up!" argued Charlie, "But you did save my life man, so I guess you're not all bad," He finished patting Locke on the shoulder, "You're...you're a good man, John. I'm sorry I called you wanker. And I'm sorry I called you 'Locke'. How dumb was that?!"

Locke sighed losing patience, "The thing is Charlie...it's about Claire."

"Claire," Charlie repeated drifting off with a smile on his face, "Clairey beary, Clairey fairy. You know, I never meant to hurt her, right? You know me and Ana were just an accident. We're just friends! No, wait...no we're not-scratch that! But I really like Claire," he said clearly, "I mean...I've killed for Claire. _I..I love Claire,_ she's awesome. And Aaron is so cute! What were we talking about again?"

Locke sighed, "Claire..."

"Claire!" Charlie chirped, "You know she's _thinking_ because of you. You made my best Claire think! And Hurley isn't talking to me. I feel real lonely. Ana's the only girl that'll talk to me which is strange because we re-heally hate each other..."

"Charlie, don't you think once Claire finds out about this she'll be upset?"

Charlie let out a huge gasp, "Well, she doesn't have to know, does she?"

"I'm afraid so.."

"Pfft, don't be afraid, John. You can tell me," he grinned.

"No. I mean, Claire is going to find out," He paused, "Because I'm gonna tell her."

There was a horrible silence.

"Why would...why...just why?!" Charlie demanded staring at the older man.

"She deserves to know the way you behave when she's not around! She deserves better!"

"Good God John! Why don't you just sodding marry her if that's how you feel?!" Charlie attempted to stand, "You've always hated me and now you want to destroy my chances with her altogether?!" he wobbled, Locke stood facing him with that annoying frown across his face, "You know what? I was right about you! You..you ARE a wanker and you ARE a sodding Locke!"

Locke sighed as Charlie tried storming off, falling about in the process, "Charlie, you can't hide the truth forever-"

Charlie spun around, "You know what?" he punched Locke clear in the face forcing him to the ground, "Look up, John," he said bitterly remembering the words Locke had said to him when he confiscated his drugs, " Look at me. I'm sick of playing your games...I'm sick of being your flaming bait!" he shot him a nasty look, "It's time for _you_ to feel like the Moth!"

And with that, Charlie stormed out of the room feeling quite pleased with himself yet nauseous at the same time. He poured himself a glass of water. Nobody else seemed to be around. He sighed and drunk up the water, a frown across his face. That git would ruin his relationship with Claire.

More.

It was just fixable, almost repaired! And Locke was gonna ruin that. Charlie came to the conclusion Locke was just a miserable old arse hole that liked to inflict pain on everyone else because they didn't agree with how he saw things. He did however feel some sort of relief that he had finally shown Locke just what he thought of him and hit him like he had done to Charlie that cold, horrible night. But his mind was a mess and he still felt strange and dreamy like that didn't happen. All he had said was true though. He took a few deep breaths. And then he leant over the side cradling his head and letting a few tears fall as he sobbed quietly.

Ana washed herself humming out of tune songs and feeling her way through the steamy room for soap, her mind whirring and blurring when she felt someone there.

"Helloooo?" she sang.

There was no reply. She couldn't see anything. Only steam. Then all of a sudden she felt familiar lips on hers, kissing her. She pulled away and saw it was Charlie.

"Charlie!" she said shocked, "You know when Jack said for us to have showers I don't think he meant _together_!"

Charlie sniggered, "I know, I'm not stupid."

"What're you doing? We ended it remember!"

He shrugged, "Well, I would care only...I'm _really _drunk."

She smiled and looked down before smirking herself, "Me too."

"Great so..." he leant in and kissed her slowly as the shower hose soaked them both, the water bouncing off their cheeks and lips as they held each other. She kissed him back gently slipping off his shirt and whipping off his belt.

"Wait!" he protested pulling away suddenly.

"What?" Ana asked surprised.

He raised an eyebrow and advanced towards the door making sure it was locked, "It's okay. If I lock this door we won't get stuck in here this time," he chuckled.

Ana laughed covering her mouth trying not to make too much noise as the shower continued to beat down on her tanned coloured skin. He gently pushed her against the wall and kissed her again affectionately feeling her wet curly hair through his fingers and her soft skin touching him.

"Wait," Charlie said again pulling away once more and looking shamefaced, "This is wrong."

Ana frowned. He looked to the floor as if thinking what to do now. He was stuck in this perfect, romantic moment and he knew he should get out. Immediately. But come on, the woman wanted him right now. And he wanted her. Drunk or not.

It seemed like only seconds passed when Ana-Lucia placed her hand on his cheek, stroking his face softly and started to kiss him again forcing him to succumb and kiss her back as the steam surrounded them and the water drenched them. Their hearts beat fast inside their chests as they held each other and kissed each other faster not thinking about tomorrow when they'd probably be sitting around feeling awkward again, regretting what they had done and recovering from some very nasty hangovers...

_Lol, I'm sorry I stole some stuff from Friends but...FUNNEST-CHAPTER-EVER!!! Drunk Chana is much more fun then sober Chana! Haha. And GO Charlie!! Locke got TOLD:D And there was some Chana romance action at the end for SassyLostie-I know she missed it. I missed it too I guess xD I REALLY hope you guys liked that chapter! It's mid-night so I better stop and load this up soonish. R&R please!! __**-Jemma**_

_**P.S. **__Search SpiralGlide on DeviantArt if you'd like to see my Chana manips :) Thanks!_


	15. Chapter 15

**_UNEXPECTED SPARK_**

**_Name: Unexpected Spark_**

**_Subject: Chana_**

**_Characters owned by: LOST!_**

**_Summary: Charlie and Ana suffer the consequences of last night and recover Chana-style. D_**

A low humming sound filled the atmosphere of the hatch as Ana-Lucia breathed softly. She stood peacefully. But her eyes were filled with confusion and worry. Suddenly the almost-silence was disturbed by the beeping of the hatch timer and Ana was jostled from her thoughts. She ran to the computer and typed in the code with ease. With that, she sat down and sighed taking in her surroundings when she started to remember something. Didn't she and Charlie...?

"Busy night?"

Ana jumped in surprise and swivelled in her chair to find none other then the cheeky Brit himself sitting on the side smirking. She looked around suspiciously catching her breath and asking, "What are you doing here?"

Charlie smiled and gazed in to her eyes like he was hypnotising her. Those eyes...she was glued to them and she didn't need an answer anymore.

"I...what happened last night?"

"Don't you remember?" asked Charlie jumping down from his sitting place and nearing her, "Well, I am insulted."

She stared at him. Something wasn't quite right, "What?"

"You remember what happened really," he said with that irresistible grin.

Ana stood facing him and felt as if the room was spinning. Only she and Charlie were standing perfectly still as the messy world around them fast forwarded in its busy shambles. And he was right. She did remember. She saw that night flash through her mind. She and Charlie. She could feel his lips on her neck and his arms around her body. She could remember it all. And she was shocked, "Charlie...I...You shouldn't be here."

"Why say that?" he neared her further, "You know how you feel about me. We both know."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ana said strictly turning her face away. But he only appeared in front of her again. And soon enough the timer started beeping again madly. Confused she turned her attention to the computer. Charlie grabbed her arm,

"Leave it." He told her pulling her closer, "You know it," he added his eyes locked with hers as the room around them beeped loudly, "You're hooked. On this relationship. On me. You love it. You love every second of it. You want me."

"No!" she snapped pulling away, "I want the escape. I'm not in love with you!"

"Oh Ana. I never said that," he winked at her and stepped back, Ana watching him carefully.

"You're afraid," he said, "And ashamed. There's no need to be. You can do what you like, you know. I'm aware you've had trouble in the past what with Danny and-"

"How did you know about Danny?" she asked seriously.

Charlie only smiled mysteriously at her.

"Tell me!" she ordered.

"Ana, life is full of mysteries and secrets," he smiled at her again as he sat back up where he was before and she held her breath, "Oh," he said suddenly clicking his fingers in thought, "You might need these," he tossed her something. She examined it. A box of aspirin? She looked up at him curiously and he grinned and winked one last time before the beeping became too much for her ears to take and she held her head closing her eyes suddenly feeling great pain.

When she opened them she was in the shower again, a towel wrapped around her keeping her warm. She wiped her eyes breathing heavily. A dream. That's all it was. A meaningless dream. At least she hoped so. After another minute of realisation she remembered what she and Charlie had done. Part of it anyway. But before she had time to take anything else in her mind burned with pain and she regretted drinking so much the night before. She was disgusted and embarrassed. She didn't want to think about what a fool she must have acted. She had slept with Charlie, what else had she done?! Who else had seen her like this?

Charlie slept peacefully on the hard, wet floor beside her. He was curled up in a ball, towels acting as a bed sheet. He silently breathed in and out as he dreamt. His dreams the only thing protecting him from the cold, terrible truth that awaited him. Ana almost envied him and his unconsciousness. But she knew he'd be mortified when he woke up. For her this should've been a good thing. She was right. She knew he would be back and here he was lying beside her. But right now she just felt terrible. Maybe it was the thundering hangover or her conscience telling her she was guilty-she couldn't think straight but it had happened and neither of them could take that back.

Sleeping Charlie stirred. She bit her lip. Part of her couldn't wait to see his reaction when he found out how he had fallen for her again and that she was right. But another part of her dreaded the misery and guilt he would be feeling. She didn't want to watch him tear himself apart over something like this. But she also didn't want to see him happy with Claire and her baby. She wasn't 100 sure why. She was just sickened by Charlie's behaviour towards them. And the baby reminded her of what could have been...was it possible she was jealous of Claire because of Aaron? Because of her life and the people in it?

Ana pulled a face, her mind was in such a muddle. She didn't know what she was thinking-she wasn't thinking properly. She was distracted by the throbbing in her head. She was about to stand and get dressed when.

"CHARLIE?!"

Jack's angry voice called through the hatch. Ana held her breath and Charlie awoke with a shock. She fell to her knees and slapped her hand over his mouth before he could say anything. He was alarmed, his eyes widened. And then he realised where he was. Ana pulled her hand away slowly.

"Ana? What..?" he stared at her and he knew the worst had happened.

She frowned and looked away from him. He didn't say anything else. He held his head in agony and pinched the skin in between his nose. Ana was expecting him to yell or freak out. But he was calmer then that. She guessed he was used to this by now.

"I...don't believe it," he said miserably looking at his surroundings, "I...I don't even remember...I...Why...when..." His brain screamed for relief and he could only cast his mind back to the huge amounts of alcohol they had shoved down their throats not long ago. He sniffed and looked at his bare feet, "Oh no.."

"Yeah," Ana muttered, "That's pretty much how I feel."

He took a minute clenching his teeth together and sulking before jumping up in frustration and demanding where his clothes were. Ana pointed to a messy pile of clothing behind him and he began sorting through it.

"That's mine," she said as he accidently picked up her underwear. He cringed slightly but covered it up with a glare aimed at her as he handed them to her. He was angry. It was to be expected. But it wasn't Ana's fault. Charlie was as much to blame as she was.

After they had changed with quite a speed Charlie looked at Ana seriously with an angry look. He hadn't said much at all but she guessed he was busy thinking about what he was going to say next, "No one...no one has to know about this, ok? It was a mistake. We were drunk! Nobody ever has to find out. Who knows we even did anything!" he added hopefully.

"Oh, we did something," Ana scorned. She remembered all too well. Charlie seemed to have trouble remembering all the details. And he didn't want to either. Her reply angered him.

"Look, I've tired. I've tried too damn hard to mess this up now. I was sodding drunk! I...we didn't know better. It's best for everyone if we just keep quiet."

"You mean it'd be best for you," she accidently said aloud.

Charlie looked at her menacingly, "Do you really want Jack to find out about this? He's already seen us wasted out of our minds!"

Ana's mouth opened, "He did?? Really?" her face flushed red. Not Jack! He must think she was crazy now. Ana respected Jack and she had hoped he respected her. But now he probably looked down on her. Just great...

Charlie nodded, "I remember some stuff, you know." He told her.

"Charlie?!" Jack's voice yelled. His tone was softer but was still filled with annoyance.

"Bloody hell! Jack's here!" Charlie said alarmed, "Does he know we're in here?!"

"Shhh!" Ana hissed, "I certainly hope not," she said in a hushed shout.

Charlie bit his nails and slowly opened the door a jar. He saw Jack checking under tables and beside furniture to see if he could spot any passed out figures anywhere. And then, sitting at the table holding a pack of ice to his face sat John Locke. Now Charlie realised why Jack must be so angry.

"I hit him! I sodding hit him! What the hell am I going to do?! I bloody well punched the git!"

Seeing Charlie jump around in a fit of panic was starting to make Ana nauseous, "Will you stop that! You hit who?!" she asked closing her eyes and feeling the strain of her sight pain her.

"Locke! Last night before we...you know, I punched him! I couldn't help it, he was taunting me, the bald lunatic!"

"Ohhhh. Probably not the best move," Ana muttered rolling her eyes.

"What am I gonna do? He's gonna sodding kill me! If he finds out what we did he'll probably put it up on a notice board so everybody'll know!" he cursed to himself.

"Well, we've gotta get out of here. You go first. I'll wait a while so they don't wonder what we were doing." Ana suggested, "You've gotta face the music sometime."

Charlie bit his lip, "Right." He turned around. His head was still killing him and he was still guilt ridden about his night of passion with Ana in the shower room. He wasn't in the mood to be shouted at. After a deep breath he slowly opened the door and shuffled out to face whatever was going to hit him next.

"Charlie, for the love of God!" snapped Jack on noticing Charlie's appearance, "Where the hell have you been?"

"Erm...Not sure," Charlie replied nervously.

"Do you know where I found Locke last night?" Jack added sounding angry, "On the floor out cold!"

Charlie glanced at the angry John Locke sitting from the table, glaring at him. His expression was hard to read but Charlie knew when Locke was angry with him, "Oh erm...really? Well..."

"He said you hit him!" Jack continued, voice loud and irritating.

Charlie winced at the volume of his voice, he closed his eyes biting the inside of the cheek as he stuttered with his answer,

"I uh...I.."

"And you just left him there!" His voice was becoming unbearable, "What the hell did you do last night, Charlie? Why did you hit him?"

Charlie scratched his neck not wanting to answer. He looked up at Jack's expression anxiously but was surprised his face wasn't as angry as his voice. Charlie considered the possibility Jack was almost glad he had punched Locke. Or perhaps he was jealous he hadn't had the pleasure of taking a swing himself?

Jack stared at him awaiting an answer. What could he say? That he had punched the selfish git because he threatened to tell Claire about his sexual relationship with Ana-Lucia? That was certainly out of the question. He sucked in a deep breath and looked up at Jack weakly.

"I was really drunk, Jack. I don't know what happened," he lied shooting Locke a look. Jack stared at him and Charlie cleared his throat adding in a less than enthusiastic way, "I am so sorry John. I did not know what I was doing..."

Jack rolled his eyes, "I dread to think what you were doing last night, Charlie because while I was escorting Sun and Jin back to the beach to make sure she was alright and settled YOU and Ana-Lucia were down here making fools of yourselves!" he yelled.

"Jack," Charlie winced rubbing the temples of his head, "Please could you not shout right now."

Jack sighed, "Where's Ana?"

"Ana?" asked Charlie defensively, "I don't know..why..why whould I know where Ana is...?"

Jack looked at him strangely.

"I'm here," Ana arrived just in time and timidly made her way over. She didn't usually act very gentle but right now she didn't have much strength in her to act her usual self.

"I hope you're both happy with yourselves. The hatch is a disaster area, John's nose is a mess and both of you are going to have to stay down here drinking plenty of strong coffee and swallowing aspirins until you recover from your damn hangovers!"

Ana and Charlie winced at his voice but looked down with guilt, "We're sorry, mate," Charlie apologised, "We weren't thinking."

"You're damn right you weren't" Jack snapped, "You two are cleaning this place up. I have to go to the beach to check on Sun. Seeing as I can't trust you two yet John's gonna keep an eye on you both."

Charlie's eyes widened, "Hey, is that necessary? We're not children!"

"You seemed to be acting pretty childish last night," Jack said with annoyance, "Listen to John, do what he says and do me a favour will you? Next time you're gonna do something stupid like this: Don't."

After his little speech Jack was off in an instant. And Charlie and Ana were left staring blankly at John Locke who was still holding cold ice to his face. He pulled the ice away for a second, "You heard the man." He said coldly, "Get cleaning."

Charlie and Ana exchanged looks and got to work.

"This is all your fault," complained Charlie as he collected broken pieces of bottle from the floor.

"Oh really? How'd you figure?" Ana replied less than impressed with his accusation.

"It's you. It's all you. I'm never like this with Claire. I'm different with Claire, I was...good with Claire."

"Well, you screwed things up and here you are," Ana said tidying up some books, a hint of anger in her voice, "If you wanna live in your little bubble with Little Miss Mom then fine. But you and I happened for a reason, you know. It's because you weren't happy. How are things any different?"

"She wants me back! I know she does. I can be there for her. She wants me to look after her!" argued Charlie dropping his bin bag to the floor, "And Aaron!"

Ana scorned "Yeah, right. Because you're her protector, yeah? Don't make me vomit."

"Hey, you've NEVER had what me and Claire have. We're...we're happy together!"

"Oh really? Do you think you'd be down here cleaning up broken bottles with a killer hangover if you were?!" demanded Ana with a scowl, "Get over it."

Charlie glared at her. This wasn't the first argument they had had. He had actually lost count of how many times they had hurt each other with their words. But what bothered him was that she was right. He and Claire were unhappy, their relationship was a mess. And it was all his fault.

"I need some aspirin," Charlie muttered coldly leaving her sight and escaping to get something for his headache.

He opened the cupboard and searched through the medicine Jack had stored here. His head was thundering, thoughts and pain swirling around in his head. Ana was right. He was wrong. He didn't want to be. He wanted things to be like they were before. But he was caught up in all of this and he couldn't take any of it back. He hated Ana and somehow he had managed to channel all that hate and anger in to something passionate. He was confused and tired of it all, so tired. He gave up looking for the aspirin and slammed his fist against the cupboard, kicking the wall too in a fit of anger.

He swallowed the upset filling up in his chest and choked away the tears forcing their way through his eyes. This wasn't fair. It was all wrong. Things weren't supposed to be this way. This wasn't how he was supposed to act. Not anymore. He had changed. He had changed for the better!

He took a deep breath, sniffing to himself as he turned around and he saw John Locke eyeing him, that puzzling expression still across his face. Charlie straightened himself out and stared at the other man almost fearfully. Locke's nose and cheek were red and sore. Charlie remembered why he had punched him. If he had to he would beg him not to tell Claire. But he couldn't open his mouth to speak. He didn't want to beg John Locke, he didn't want to communicate with him at all. So they just stared at each other until Locke opened his mouth to speak,

"I think you need some coffee," was all he said before he took off towards the kitchen area.

Charlie looked at him strangely. That was it? Not that he wasn't relieved. He was suspicious that perhaps John was thinking up some master plan to humiliate him further. He dreaded the thought but followed the man in to the kitchen anyway.

Ana finished binning the remainder of the bottles and sighed to herself, perching on the side of the armchair. Maybe 'Dream Charlie' had some meaning in his words. She did love this relationship. But it hurt her too. Charlie didn't want it. He was resistant. It was complicated. She had already thought this through. The whole thing was so exciting and fun but the consequences afterwards seemed to be the complete opposite.

She thought about the guy she had just snapped at. It was good to tell him the truth. Perhaps not to brutally but he had to know and stop fooling himself. They didn't live in a fairytale. Charlie was no knight in shining armour and Claire was not his princess. Reality is alot less glamorous. He was a washed up ex-junkie rockstar and she was a knocked up weakling who got dumped by the father of her baby.

So what did that make Ana? She didn't want to think about. She was in enough turmoil and her brain was tormenting her enough without these thoughts.

--

The day had passed quickly. As Ana was placing the bin bag to the side she spotted Charlie sitting at the table cradling a warm cup of coffee in his hand and holding his warmer head upright with his elbow. She studied him. What a mess he looked. Red rings around his eyes, skin pale, hair messy. She figured he was right this time. They had been drunk. It was even more meaningless then usual. And nobody needed to know.

Without a word she made her way over, pouring herself some coffee and she sat down beside him, "Where's Locke?"

He didn't look up. Nor did he move an inch of his body, "Talking to that Henry guy."

She let out a small laugh, "God, is he still here? I completely forgot about him. Which is unlike me..," she put it down to stress. It wasn't like her to forget about One Of Them being locked in their own hatch. The thought even worried her. Was she fading from importance around here? Was she becoming like Charlie? Not included in anything? "Imagine if we had let him out or something last night not thinking properly," she stressed sipping the coffee. Now that thought worried her.

Charlie still didn't say a word. It reminded her of when they had been locked in the armoury room and he had not said a word until she discovered escape.

"Charlie?" she said, "Look, I didn't mean for you to react like this. But I'm not gonna sugar coat the truth."

Charlie sniggered slightly sipping at his coffee as if she had said something humorous.

"It doesn't look like Locke knows?" she suggested hopefully.

"He knows," Charlie said hatefully, "He hasn't said anything but he knows," he seemed to lean further over the counter until his head was resting in his arms, "It's all over."

Ana didn't know what to say. There wasn't much to say at all. She knew Charlie couldn't very well carry on if this was going to be his attitude, "You're gonna get sick if you keep thinking like that."

"Then I'll get sick," he mumbled, "I deserve it."

Ana sighed, "I'm gonna get sick if you keep putting on you're sad, wounded puppy look all the time."

"As I said, you don't understand. You've never had a relationship like I have with Claire." He said coldly managing a glare at her.

She clenched her teeth impatiently, "You don't know me. Don't act like you do."

"I know you," he scorned, "You're Ana-Lucia. You're rude, selfish and unkind and you have no idea what it's like to be me."

She stood up angrily, "Shut up!" she yelled wincing at her own voice, "YOU'RE the one who doesn't understand! YOU'RE the one who has no idea!" she shot him an angry look and stormed off.

She had escaped to the armoury room, crouching behind a piece of wood and hugging her knees to her chest sadly alone in the dark. She hadn't been crying. She was just angry and upset. Charlie had no right to say those things to her. He had no right at all. He was just a sad, pathetic little man and she could do alot better then him. She could do alot better than him AND Sawyer.

If only she could find the right man...If he existed at all she couldn't find him. She wouldn't be able to here anyway. So she had settled for what she could. That's what she told herself anyway.

A figure entered the room. Charlie again. She faced away from him. He didn't say a word. Just sat down next to her in silence. After a couple of minutes she managed to speak up,

"I...I said to Sayid...people don't like me very much," she began. Charlie looked at her curiously, "So..when I met Danny I was happy. Guy like that comes along once in a blue moon. He liked me for me," She swallowed back the emotion, "And when I found out I was pregnant...he was so happy," she managed a small smile as she pictured Danny's excited face, "But...I got shot...and I lost the baby. And...I don't know..Something happened to me...I went to therapy and..." she trailed off and leant against her knees, "He left me."

Charlie felt terrible. He watched her sad expression and felt the guilt overtake him. Now he was guilty he wasn't showing Ana the affection she needed.

She sniffed, recovering from her moment of weakness and she was back to angry Ana with that sharp glare and tough exterior, "What I'm saying is...I had what you had. That relationship...I had that. But not anymore," they locked eyes, "I understand you more than anyone else. Don't you see?"

There was only silence. Charlie was overcome with this wave of emotion. He felt sorry for Ana-Lucia and right now wanted more than anything to shower her with the attention and fondness she had once had. He was sucked in to her like they were stuck in a moment they couldn't break free of. He neared her wanting to say so many things. He kneeled beside her wanting to apologise for everything that had happened to her. And that she was right. She must understand him more than anyone else. More than Claire, more than his brother, more than anyone else in this world. And it didn't matter anymore what they had done because she was upset and he wanted to comfort her. But he had no idea what to say. Many things came to mind but he couldn't say them out loud. Instead his face neared hers, their cheeks brushing in an almost-kiss. But instead he rested his head on her shoulder the cons of this very situation flowing through his aching head. He pulled back locking eyes with her again. How could something this familiar be so hard to do? It's because he knew it was wrong. But at the same time he didn't give a toss. All he wanted to do take back what he had said. Ana-Lucia may be rude but she certainly wasn't selfish or unkind. She dedicated her life to helping people and people didn't appreciate that. And Charlie could understand that more than anyone. At that moment he realised they could relate to each other and understand each other more than they first thought.

She stared at him, her big, dark eyes awaiting his actions. Actions that he wasn't sure he should give. His lips slowly neared hers again. Should he? Shouldn't he? He watched her eyes, she needed it, he needed it. Watching her made him want to do something he knew was wrong. But he couldn't help it. He was only human. And so was she. Their faces touched and he could feel the warmth of her skin against his. He shouldn't. But at the moment he wanted to more than anything. He closed his eyes and advanced on her lips, kissing her gently, saying sorry to her the best way he knew how and giving in to temptation. She kissed him back, closing her eyes and leaning back as he pushed her head back slightly as he kissed her. After a few moments he rested his forehead against hers, his eyes still closed. Hers flickered open. She didn't plan to say anything. But Charlie spoke for her, his head still gently pressed against hers and he didn't look in to her eyes again until he had finished what he had to say, "I'm sorry," he whispered so quietly she could hardly hear, "I just...I don't know what to do..." He looked at her and kissed her again, speaking in between kisses as he poured his heart out to her; the only person who would listen, "I can't...I just can't."

Ana listened to him and kissed him gently, "I know."

"I'm...I'm scared," he told her and she noticed he was starting to tremble, "And I can't...I can't admit that to Claire. I'm not supposed to be scared...I'm...I'm supposed to be.."

"The protector," Ana finished for him remembering their earlier conversation.

He didn't say anything but Ana knew he was silently saying 'Yes'. He rested his face against hers like they were absorbed in to each other, "I'm so helpless...I'm scared of what Locke will do. I'm scared of what Claire will say. I'm scared of what might happen. I'm scared. I'm scared and I don't know what to do. I'm pathetic," he shook his head tiredly.

Now Ana was the one who wanted to show him the affection he needed. To calm him down and restrain his worries. She brushed his cheek with her thumb and kissed him again softly and pulling away she looked in to his troubled eyes, "I know," she said quietly.

They didn't notice a figure standing at the door way. He turned on the light. John Locke stood. They both turned to stare at him but didn't bother jumping away and making up excuses. It was over, there was no point. The pink around his nose was healing and the puzzling expression was suddenly replaced in to a face Ana and Charlie could both read well, "Night," Locke said smugly leaving the two together in the dark.

Charlie's head dropped. There was no point in pleading anymore. There was no point in begging and hoping. It was over. And all he had now was Ana and this meaningless affair. He faced her, his eyes glinting pain. She was watching him with uncertainty wondering what he would do next. But he didn't run off after Locke and yell or plead. He didn't plunge in to a world of self loathing and bitterness. Instead he just sat there quietly. No one needed to talk. So he sat in silence with the only person that would let him.

No one else was going to love him now anyway.

TBC...

_-hugs Charlie, steers clear of Ana and swears at Locke- Hmm, heavy angst is my thing at the moment. Suppose you can't avoid it in this relationship. Hope you liked this chapter. Looks like they'll be no Chaire repair (heh) any time soon. I've already thought up a fic for a Chana off-island set up. It's gonna be great (I hope anyway!) Thoughts please :D _

_–Jemmz _


	16. A Couple Of Outcasts

**UNEXPECTED SPARK**

**Name: _Unexpected Spark  
_Subject: _Chana  
_Characters owned by_: LOST_**

**Summary: _Charlie and Ana are outcasts now the whole camp seem to be against them, there's a humorous encounter in the jungle and Charlie has some serious thinking to do. _**

**A/N: _Next chapter will be the last-ever-chapter of Unexpected Spark. Then I plan concentrate more on my new Chana fic: You, Me, And The Baby (which I have written the first chapter for). Yeah, updates are slow because I have GCSE's. I really should be revising. _**

After everything, you think it'd be unlikely things could get worse. You lose the trust of the one girl you've taken a liking to, slept with the very person you despise most (not once, not twice, but many a time), the people you dislike (or consider as friends) find out about it and tell everyone…..what else could possible go wrong?

Never say such a thing as Charlie has learnt already. Because as bad as the situation and whatever you may think:

Things will always get worse…

"You can't keep hiding down here," Ana Lucia told Charlie as she stood at the door.

Charlie sat shivering in the dark cross legged where the couple had been talking…and kissing not long ago. He ignored her.

"Ah…we're back to _this _guy now. The one who stares in to space thinking depressing thoughts and shunning everyone around him."

Charlie had nothing to say. He felt like his whining about the whole situation was becoming so clichéd

"Look, I know you're scared…" she said entering the room further.

Charlie clenched his teeth together and avoided her direction as if he had regretted telling her that.

"You're not as pathetic as you think you are. Trust me, I've seen pathetic.." she added. She couldn't believe she was actually giving Charlie Pace a compliment…well almost a compliment. It was weird all the same..

Charlie didn't believe her. He _was_ pathetic. He had always been pathetic. And he probably always would be.

Ana watched his eyes carefully, they were moving quickly, yet they seemed so still at the same time. She didn't know what battle he was trying to fight inside of his head. And, to be frank, she didn't want to know.

"Well, once you're done feeling sorry for yourself maybe you should get yourself sorted out.."

As she began to turn she heard Charlie let out a frustrated moan, "ugh! I'm just so sick of this! I'm sick of you, of Locke! Of me! Of this whole situation! I'm sick and tired of it all!"

Ana was taken aback at Charlie's outburst. But she understood. She was beginning to get sick of all this herself. Charlie stood facing her, his muscles hurt from being crouched in the same position for so long. But he didn't care. He welcomed the pain. As long as it wasn't the emotional torture that was he and Ana's situation. And he kept telling himself that's all this was….a situation. Nothing more. But that hadn't been very comforting..

There was a long silence as the two stood there avoiding the others eye. Charlie let out a breath, "Everyone will know now." he frowned finding the floor more interesting then Ana-Lucia's face.

"I guess," Ana muttered not having much else to add.

"I just….some of those people…they're people I've known since the crash. You don't know them like I do. Some of them are my friends….I'm worried what they'll think.." Charlie admitted trying to come up with any excuse for them not to leave the hatch.

"What did they think when you ran out in the ocean with the kid?" Ana pointed out. She had gathered Charlie already didn't have many friends since that incident.

Charlie scowled at her as if that was uncalled for. But it was true. That was the ugly reality.

"You have to face them sometime. You can't live down here forever," she added being realistic.

"Why not?"

She rolled her eyes at him, "Well, I'm going to the beach," she told him, "If you wanna waste away down here then be my guest. But then I guess you _are _right. You must be pathetic."

Charlie raised an eyebrow as she turned to leave again. He was hesitant. In his opinion he would waste away wherever he was. She made him, however, want to prove her wrong. It was like he and Ana-Lucia had this constant game to outsmart each other. Whether it was with their words or their actions one would try and beat the other. Now was one of those times. Besides, she was probably right anyway.

He quickly joined her outside as she made her way through the jungle which seemed reddish due to the sun rise that was outside painting the jungle with its pretty light.

"So you decided to come after all," Ana smirked as they walked.

"You know me," Charlie replied contemptuously, "Always up for a challenge."

-

As they neared the beach Charlie took a deep breath. Ana Lucia wasn't much of a comfort, she hadn't said a word on the journey over here but didn't show any signs of uneasiness. He glanced over at her thinking it crazy this had even happened to him. Maybe it was just one of those unexpected things. Unfortunately it had become a nightmare and a burden. But at the same time he couldn't help going over this in his mind and trying to figure out what this all meant. Maybe it was something beyond his control.

"Ready?" asked Ana not even looking in Charlie's direction.

"No…" admitted Charlie like an annoyed, moody teenager, "But have I a choice?"

Ana smiled slightly, "Nope…" but she had already started to regret leaving the hatch…

As the soft jungle ground turned in to sand Charlie wiped his eyes and scanned the beach. It seemed normal enough, everyone was off doing their normal duties or daily island tasks. He thought for a minute things were going to be okay.

But then, as they continued to walk across the beach, he noticed some minor whispering and staring. And during that Charlie noticed himself walk further and further from Ana-Lucia. Ana had her head held high and ignored them. Charlie wondered how she could act so dignified. He found himself feeling so paranoid he couldn't bring himself to look at his fellow survivors. He saw Hurley by the breakfast table he had made and forced a tiny smile. Hurley turned and ignored his polite gesture. Charlie didn't blame him. His best friend had been acting weird and now he knew why, and he probably didn't like it.

He realised Ana had stopped. He stared at her, "Are you okay?"

She glanced at him, breathing deeply, "Yeah…yeah…Just…keep away from me, ok?"

He stared at her, confused by her words. Without an explanation she turned and walked away from him, stares following her until Charlie realised the stares were back on him. They stuck to him like they were spotlights shining their attention on him and he felt his stomach tie in knots. It seemed Locke had spread the news and these people had absorbed it like they were mindless sponges. A flurry of emotions filtered through him. Anger because these people had no business judging him. (He had had enough of that from the drugs), sadness because he had lost the respect of those he had cared about and known for the past couple of months, embarrassment because he was ashamed of what he had done and now everyone knew, and also fear. Some of these people loved their scoop of island gossip and he was sure they would tear him apart and treat him like he was something they had stepped in. He felt his temperature rise and he opened his mouth to speak,

"Alright…I see," he called out to everyone that seemed to be in a big circle around him. Slowly they stopped what they were doing and listened to what Charlie had to say, "I get it! I know what you people think about me. But in case you haven't noticed there are probably more pressing matters then what's going on with me! When have I ever mattered to you people?! I'm not here to be judged! So why don't you all just get back to what you were doing and concentrate on what's important here! Because that's certainly not me _or_ Ana Lucia!"

There was only silence for a minute or two until everyone around him finally took his advice and got back to what they were doing. Charlie didn't think anyone would listen to him but he was thankful the attention was off him. He wiped his face with his sleeve and tried to slow his breathing pace when he saw Claire staring at him, pale faced and saddened. She shook her head at him as he spoke her name, "Claire," he couldn't bring himself to approach her when she looked so disappointed in him. Then Locke came and lead her away from him as if Charlie were an escaped convict. He felt her take a piece of his heart with her and his hate for Locke only grew. He knew now there was no point in trying anymore. Claire was forever gone, taking that piece of his heart with her. He'd never get it back now. Nor her. He grunted and screwed up his face as if John Locke was the most disgusting thing in the world. With that, he turned and put up his hood, shielding himself from everyone and everything around him. He didn't want to talk to anyone, all he wanted to do was to be alone and escape this horrible world he had made for himself.

"Charlie?" a voice from behind him said.

"What?!" snapped Charlie as if the questioning was now going to begin. He could just imagine it: _How long has this been going on?! Why?! I thought you two hated each other! _

But as he turned around he saw it was Mr. Eko who had called his name. Charlie's face fell and he felt guilty, Eko was not one to interrogate on such a thing.

"I just wanted to say I'm glad you've got your sight back," he said with a small smile.

Charlie sighed slightly, "Oh, well…Thanks mate." he replied, a smile appearing on his face for only a second.

"Maybe you and I should take a walk," Eko suggested.

Charlie didn't like where this was going, "Um..you know I have some stuff to get on with.." he lied. _Stuff? Like what? Sitting on the beach feeling sorry for myself? _

"Charlie," Eko repeated with that persuasive look on his face.

"Alright," Charlie exhaled following Eko along the beach nervously as he avoided the people he once got on well with.

-

"She's not as strong as she looks you know," Eko spoke in that way where it was hard to ignore the guy.

Charlie looked at him, shifting uncomfortably on the rock he was sitting on. It had been a while since he and Eko had a talk like this. And whenever they did Charlie always felt like the bad guy.

"What do you mean?" he asked in a rough voice, "She seems tough enough to me."

"I spent 48 days on the other side of the island with her….and not once did she show weakness. She was strong and brave the whole entire time," he looked at Charlie in the eyes, "But one day, I found her by the water. Crying. I asked her why she had waited 48 days to cry."

Charlie blinked, "And?"

"She asked why it had taken 48 days for me to talk."

Charlie looked confused, "What?"

"The point is Charlie, we all hide behind a mask. Ana-Lucia acts tough but we are all human. We all feel pain. Ana hurts like anyone else. I want you to bare that in mind from now on."

Charlie was finally starting to cotton on, "Wait a minute….are you giving me the 'Big Brother' talk?! Seriously?"

"I'm probably the closest thing she has to a friend, Charlie. In case you haven't noticed not many of your people talk to her."

"Well maybe that's because _my people _have sense."

Eko shook his head, "I suppose you weren't thinking about that when all this began."

Charlie sighed, "No. I'm sorry, I understand what you're saying."

Eko patted him on the back, "Good. I hope you know what you're going to do," he stood, "Because from now on, you must fix your own problems."

Charlie looked down, frowning.

"You really are on your own now."

Charlie watched him leave, a shiver going down his spine. Because he was right. He really was on his own now. It looked like Ana had decided to do this alone, which meant so did he. He couldn't do this alone. And for once since this all started he was actually sad Ana wasn't with him.

Ana had escaped to a tree on the outskirts of the beach. She leant against it with her arms crossed. The morning breeze chilled her skin. Her thoughts raced through her mind until she felt like screaming for relief. No one came to comfort her. She had never felt so humiliated. This all felt so foreign to her. Not even Jack had come to see her. She bit her lip and was almost ready to break down when,

"Ana?"

It seemed she was wrong. Libby had approached her. They hadn't talked in a while and Ana didn't really have any intention to speak to her. But if she wanted to talk to her she had no objection. She needed a friend in this place.

"Hey Libby," she said not knowing what much else to add.

"I wanted to see how you were," Libby said, she seemed almost nervous.

Ana unfolded her arms, "Can't you guess?"

That didn't help. Libby quietened immediately. Ana instantly felt bad,

"I'm sorry Libby. You wouldn't understand."

Libby took this as an invitation to come closer, "I know we haven't talked in a while. I know you've kinda been alone a lot too. I was wondering if you wanted to talk."

Ana didn't feel like putting her barriers up anymore. She felt like she had been exposed enough now. And Libby was willing to talk to her. Unlike some people. Ana didn't know what to say though. What should she tell her? Where should she start?

"What's there to talk about?" Ana asked though it looked like Libby had some ideas already.

"Charlie?" she suggested raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, what about him?"

"Ana," Libby frowned.

Ana-Lucia sighed, "I don't know what to tell you," she admitted.

Libby paused a minute looking concerned, "Is this because you've been feeling outcast?"

Ana stared at her.

"And Charlie was being outcast too because of what happened with Aaron…"

"Libby…" Ana started beginning to find this talk turning in to something ugly.

"It's alright, I understand."

"No, you don't. It's no use using your shrink tricks on me. You can't fix this. It's got nothing to do with you so please, just leave it. This is between me and Charlie, no one else. It's our problem."

Libby, still looking concerned, respected Ana's wishes and didn't say any more of it.

"I've gotta go," Ana excused herself quickly.

"Ana!" Libby called after her. But Ana wasn't going to stop. She was already gone.

Charlie had already had the same idea. He had snuck in to the jungle alone after Eko's little speech. Where nobody was around to judge him. And he had found himself in the last place he had ever wanted to be. He bent down beside a rock and pushed it carefully to one side. Underneath it was a hole and inside the hole lay a second heroin stash. He felt he had no choice. The last time he had contemplated taking the drugs again was when Claire disowned him. Now it was even worse. There was no hope anymore, no dignity. He just needed a pain relief. And he was going back to the best pain killer he knew. He remembered when Locke caught him at his other stash and he had confiscated every last one like he was some little kid. Well he wasn't taking these away from him. Not now. Charlie had his own life. He didn't care what John Locke thought or said. He simply didn't care anymore. For him his world had already collapsed. A relapse seemed like the smallest thing in the world to him right now. He felt the new life he had tried so hard to make here slip away from him. And now came old temptations. The sex, the drugs, the rock and roll life style. That was always inside of him somewhere. Perhaps there was no changing him. There certainly was no changing the past. And nobody wanted to help him anymore. He had refused help before and now he was paying the price.

He picked up a virgin Mary statue and closing his eyes he suddenly felt a sudden rush of dejavu from a week or two ago when he had been standing over his first stash. He felt the same helplessness as he did then. He clutched the statue in his hand. Mary stared at him and he sighed. There was no going back now…

"What the hell are you doing?!" he heard a voice exclaim from behind him. He swerved around to see Ana staring at him wide eyed.

For a moment Charlie was utterly speechless, there was no point in making up excuses anymore, "I think you should go," he said plainly holding the statue by his side before turning around to avoid Ana's gaze.

"Those are the drugs, aren't they," Ana said making her way over. Charlie said nothing, only mentally begged that she would go, "Don't you ignore me!"

"Look, what do you want from me? I've got nothing more to give! So why don't you just leave me alone, eh? It's like your sodding everywhere!"

"This isn't helping anyone!" she said through gritted teeth, "If you know what's good for you you'll get rid of them right now."

"Well I don't! So what are you gonna do, officer? Arrest me?" Charlie sniggered with sarcasm.

Ana glared at him from the corner of her eye, "Ok. I will." With that she punched Charlie in the face causing the statue to smash on the rock beside them and sending Charlie sprawling for balance.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Charlie demanded holding his sore cheek.

Ana pushed him and tried to turn him around to reach his arms, "I'm arresting you," she said catching her breath, "You asked for it. Literally."

Charlie struggled but this woman seemed amazingly strong. He shoved her back forcefully and she fell to the floor. She grabbed his foot causing him to tumble down with her.

"Get off!" Charlie ordered as he struggled.

"Make me!" Ana retorted slowly pulling him towards her.

"Good God, how did you get so strong?!" Charlie cried clawing at the ground for escape.

"You'd be surprised," Ana breathed climbing her way up Charlie's leg. She grabbed both his arms as he squirmed beneath her, "Calm down, I've dealt with worse than you before."

But to her surprise Charlie managed to roll her off of him and pin her down so she yelped in slight pain, "I don't think you can get much worse," he told her pushing her arms down so she couldn't fight back, "Now I don't want to hurt you but-"

Suddenly he was kicked and was sent rolling over her. Before he could even register what she did let alone how she did it, she had him face down to the floor, arms pulled back painfully and wrists together as she tied a strong vine around them

"This is ridiculous!" complained Charlie trying to lift his head out the soil on the ground.

"You told me to do it," Ana teased tying the final knot.

"I wasn't serious! Geeze!"

"At least it'll keep you out of trouble," she smiled annoyingly at him as she stood and dusted herself off.

"What're you doing?" Charlie asked trying to roll on to his back as Ana grabbed his remaining statues.

"I'm getting rid of these," Ana said seriously.

"You can't leave me here!!" argued Charlie.

"You'll be fine, I won't be long!" she said as she took the statues and left.

"Wait! Ana! Come back!" but she was gone.

----

"What is this?" asked Jack sighing heavily as Ana held the statues towards him. She had found him in the hatch again.

"I took them from Charlie," Ana said keeping her distance from Jack but she handed him the statues.

"I thought Locke took them all."

"Not all of them."

Jack looked pissed off. Ana felt nervous. She knew Jack probably had heard about her affair with Charlie. Usually she didn't care what people thought. She tried to not let it get to her. Obviously, she had failed due to the incident on the beach earlier. But she cared what Jack thought. She always had.

"I need to talk to him. To you both."

"I don't think you do," Ana insisted as Jack put the statues to one side, "We're adults, Jack."

"Adults?!" He scorned, "Ana, not long ago you were both falling around drunk! I don't expect that from grown adults. Especially you."

Ana felt ashamed.

"No, I need to talk to you both and find out what's going on between you. Maybe we can sort this out."

"Jack, this is none of your business!" Ana snapped, "This is nobody's business except mine and Charlie's!"

"What about Claire?" Jack shot back, "I thought Charlie cared a lot about her."

"Yeah, well-"

"What is going on Ana?!"

"I don't know!" Ana raised her voice almost surprising herself, "I don't know, alright?…it just…_happened_."

Jack stared at her, "I care about you. We're friends."

"I know," she said becoming quiet, "But this is something we have to figure out by ourselves."

Jack sighed, then nodded, "Alright."

Ana smiled, "So how's Sun?"

"She's doing good. Still no memory though. We've got people on the look out at night just in case."

"Oh…You know I could help out if you want?" suggested Ana.

Jack looked hesitant, "We're still friends," he said, "But I still don't trust you enough."

With that Jack left her sight leaving her speechless. She frowned. Trust was being a huge issue among the group lately.

She was about to leave when she saw Michael shyly looking at her from the other side of the room.

"Michael?"

"Hey, Ana," he smiled slightly at her.

"I didn't know you were back!"

"Not many people do," he admitted.

"How are you?" she asked not stepping all that close to him.

"Good, good. I've been better though. You?"

She smiled ironically, "I've been better too."

He smiled back.

"Well, I'm glad you're alright. I've gotta go. I left something in the jungle."

"Okay. Bye," Michael nodded at her and watched her leave.

----

"23 bottles of beer on the wall, 23 bottles of beer!" sang Charlie out of boredom, "One fell down and…wait…I've forgotten the bloody song! Must be the humidity…I wondered why I was starting to see hallucinations of Elvis Presley."

He heard a rustle in the bushes and became suddenly very alert, "Hello?"

He rolled his eyes, this freaky jungle business was becoming all too clichéd.

Ana emerged.

"Oh, it's you."

"Yeah. It's me."

"Can you untie me now? I think my skin is chafing."

"Very well. As long as you know what you were doing was wrong."

"Ana-"

She raised an eyebrow.

"Fine. Yes it was, I know."

She bent down next to him and untied the knots around his wrists. Charlie watched her carefully and noticed the anxiety in her eyes,

"What's wrong?"

"You know what's wrong."

"Oh, right."

She pulled off the vines and threw them to the side as she kneeled beside him. Charlie rubbed his sore wrists, "Guess you were a natural on the force. I suppose they'll be missing you."

She didn't reply. Just sat gloomily in her own world.

"See now, that's just copying me."

"You've changed your tune," Ana spoke up.

"You left me alone in the jungle for ages!" Charlie argued, "Gave me time to think."

She looked at him, "Think about what?" she asked quickly.

He was startled by the questioning but answered anyway, "Well….about what I was doing…what I _should _do…about where I was and……_what I wanted._ About the others and what I was gonna tell them..and…_about you._"

She eyed him curiously.

"And then I started singing about bottles.." he added humorously.

Ana sat there quietly, staring at a tree root before muttering something in Spanish.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Ana realised what she had just done and looked at him, "What?"

"You said something?"

"No I didn't."

"Liar."

"Whatever."

"So, go on then. Tell me. What have you done with the statues?"

"Jack has them."

"Of course."

She gave him a warning look, "He's the doctor."

"I see. Jack, Jack, Jack. He's all I ever hear in these types of situations. Unless, of course it's a certain John Locke instead."

Ana bit her tongue, "Ugh."

"I see my hatred for him has spread."

"Damn right it has. It's like he's out to get you or something."

"I _knew _I wasn't being paranoid!"

"Uh-huh."

Charlie looked off in to the distance with a quizzical look, "Hmmm.."

"What?"

"I'm trying to think what little friends I have left."

"Any luck?"

"Yeah, I have none. Even less than when I started."

"I think we may have intimidated a few people."

"It's none of their business," Charlie stated angrily.

"Exactly!"

"I mean, they should be worrying about their own problems."

"I know!"

"There are bigger things to worry about then us. When have we ever mattered to those people? A few weeks ago we were just dirt in the sand to them!"

Ana felt connected to Charlie and she knew he was right.

"I guess this whole situation is pretty weird to them. It _is _weird. Weirder than the existence of this whole island!"

"Uh-huh."

"How many of those people have had affairs with people they _just don't get on with? _How many can say they've been attracted to someone they hate the most? And how many can claim they've been arrested in the middle of the jungle by Ana-Lucia!"

Ana rolled her eyes, "Charlie?"

"Hmm?"

"Stop talking."

Another brief silence.

"What are we gonna do when we get back?"

Charlie shrugged, "Try and talk to our so called friends?"

"I don't think so."

"Well then, we might as well stick together. Us outcasts make an interesting pair."

"Interesting, hmm."

Charlie glanced over at her, "I don't think I have enough hatred left in me to be mad at you anymore."

She looked at him.

"Maybe we could try being friends," he suggested, "We seem to not have any right now."

Ana wrinkled her nose, "Are you serious?"

He cringed, "Well, yeah."

"You said yourself, we don't get on, moron."

"Yeah, well maybe we could be friends that don't get on."

She sighed, "Friends is pushing it. But I am sick of arguing with you. It's a waste of my time. So..alright, fine. " although she thought the whole idea to be ridiculous. She would never think of Charlie as an actual friend.

He smiled briefly. The only thing weirder than sleeping with Ana-Lucia was actually being friends with her. Thing was, Charlie was so sick of them being at each others throats all the time he felt he didn't have the energy to hate Ana anymore. There was an awkward silence until Charlie spoke up,

"Want something to eat?"

They decided to go back to the beach to get some food and face the others. They had to get used to the fact people were confused and interested with the sudden news and it would be likely they would be centre of attention. For some reason though, it was more comforting knowing one had the other and they wouldn't be alone during all this. They had decided that if they were going down, they might as well go down together.

The stares remained on them, and the whispers and chatter echoed in the background as they ate in the 'homemade kitchen'. But both ignored them. Soon enough people would stop caring, right?

That evening the couple escaped to a secluded location on the beach. They were away from everyone else. From their gossip and gazes. The outcasts of the island were setting up camp away from them. A fire was lit and late in to the night, they just talked. They were taking comfort in a different form now. And then, when the fire burned out, Charlie watched Ana sleep. Deep in thought, he rested his chin on his knees and battled with something in his mind that had been bothering him since this whole thing between them started. It was time to get some freakin' answers. And Charlie knew they resided deep inside his own mind. He only had to find them now.


	17. Finale Chapter: The Last Spark?

**UNEXPECTED SPARK**

**Name: _Unexpected Spark  
_Subject: _Chana  
_Characters owned by_: LOST_**

**Summary: _The last chapter of the story. Ana and Charlie have to make big decisions about their relationship and how they feel but has fate decided it's Not To Be? _**

Ana awoke and rubbed her eyes. Last night was almost a blur. Had she really sat here with Charlie and just _talked _all night? Unbelievable. She had tried to put off her thoughts and feelings to give herself a break. But it all just came back to her now. She groggily rose from her spot and saw Charlie curled up not far away from where she had been lying. He looked like he had been up most of the night. Where he had been lying was dented as if he had been tossing and turning. She watched him sleep and grit her teeth. What was this? This feeling when she looked at him that made her feel…._happy_? Was it? There was no such feeling for her. There would never be. What happened to the anger and the "_Oh, not this guy_" feeling she got not to mention nausea. She knelt down beside Charlie and nudged him slightly. But he was fast asleep. He must have been really tired. Or an irritatingly heavy sleeper which she thought she would have noticed by now if he was. Sighing, she rose up from the sand and wandered off braving the talkative strangers and their interested glances.

Not long later Charlie twitched and opened his eyes. Morning. He yawned. He didn't get much sleep last night. He had been awake just watching Ana and thinking. He still hadn't come to an answer for his questions but he suspected something that he very much wanted to deny.

He ran a hand though his hair, wiping the sand from his face. They hadn't really been sleeping in a very comfortable place and there were no spare blankets left. It was only then he realised Ana was gone. He shrugged deciding she had probably just gone to get something to eat. He felt hungry himself, so concluded he would go and join her.

To his surprise it wasn't Ana who was at the breakfast table, it was Hurley. Charlie swallowed. He'd have to talk to him sooner or later, right? Hurley couldn't ignore him for ever.

"Hey Hurley," Charlie greeted cautiously grabbing some fruit from the side.

"Erm..hey," Hurley replied un-interested by his arrival.

"Have you seen Ana?"

"Hatch," he answered wrinkling his nose.

"Ah……how are you?"

"Fine," he muttered.

"Oh..Good."

Hurley wiped his mouth and began to leave.

"Wait!" begged Charlie grabbing Hurley's arm, "You can't keep this up forever."

"Keep what up?" Hurley asked turning to face him.

"Ignoring me," he replied with a small shrugging action.

"I'm not ignoring you," Hurley replied avoiding looking him in the eyes.

"Then you're acting weird. Please Hurley, just let me explain what's going on with me. Then maybe you'll understand." although the man hardly understood it himself.

Hurley sighed and gave in, nodding and mumbling an "Alright then."

Charlie smiled, relieved.

They sat where Charlie had set up camp. Hurley looked tense and concerned,

"So what's going on, man? What's happened to my best friend?"

Charlie grinned slightly. So Hurley still considered him his best friend-that was a good sign. He promised Hurley he would tell him everything from the top. Why and how this whole thing had started and what he felt now. As he told the story, Hurley's expression was hard to read. Sometimes he looked sympathetic, then angry, and there was no removing that look of surprise. It was a surprising. It had been to the couple themselves.

"So…do you love her or something?"

Charlie cringed at the question. The very thing he had been debating, "I don't know," he answered toying with the sand, "That's the problem. I thought..I thought I had hated her. But now I think…I think that I might like her."

Hurley sat with his mouth open, "What about Claire?"

"What about her?" Charlie retorted, "She hates me. She never wants to be with me. I've blown my chances with her." he held his head, "I'm such a bloody fool."

"That you are, buddy," Hurley replied, "But I'm gonna help you out of this mess."

"You are?"

"Yep. It was only a matter of time before I realised I loved Libby. Those tailie chicks have some kind of power over us middle section dudes."

Charlie let out a small laugh.

"So..tell me what you like about Ana," Hurley asked scooting closer to Charlie.

"I feel like a kid again," Charlie replied, embarrassed.

"Well, you've gotta like _something _about her if you think you might _love _her."

Charlie frowned, "It's a hard question. I think we're just similar. Well, we're different too but…we're…we're from the same world."

Hurley nodded, "Anything else?"

Charlie suddenly felt overcome with shyness, "I..I don't know about this, mate."

Hurley raised an eyebrow, "I told you I was gonna help you. Now talk to me."

Charlie sighed, "Alright," he crossed his legs and thought, "She makes me feel…" he paused, "Wanted. When I'm with her I feel like… a real man. She makes me feel good about myself."

"Sounds great. Why all the angst?" Hurley asked.

Charlie picked at the sand again, "The secrecy, the confusion…I'm supposed to dislike her, remember?"

"Ah, Of course. Continue."

"Well, you know, she's gorgeous…and nice…looking…"

"No doubt, man."

Charlie chuckled, finally beginning to feel better about this.

---

Ana found herself in the hatch again. This was more like her. Not out there with Charlie. She should be stuck in here alone as normal. She wandered over to the kitchen area and grabbed an Apollo bar which was left on the side, "I missed you," she said taking a big bite out of the candy bar.

"Hey, that's mine!" teased a voice from behind her.

"Oh. Hello again."

"Hi." it was Michael.

"Where is everyone?" Ana asked chewing on the candy bar.

"Well, Jack was just here," Michael answered, "Told me to keep an eye on that guy locked up in there til' he gets back." he nodded towards a room which contained "Henry Gale".

"Oh, so he told you about him? You know he tried to kill me, right?"

"Yeah, he told me about a lot of stuff I've missed." he said eyeing her carefully.

Ana swallowed, "Oh," she said looking away from him and rolling her eyes, "Me and Charlie?"

"Yeah.." Michael admitted, "That came to quite a shock to me."

"Join the club," muttered Ana, "It came to quite a shock to everybody, most of all me."

Michael smiled a little bit, "It's okay. I understand."

Ana nearly choked, "You do?!"

"Yeah! My first girlfriend was the total opposite of me. Didn't understand why I liked her so much.,.but I did."

Ana was intrigued, "Well, what happened?" she leant in, resting her elbow on the side.

Michael laughed, "Well, I had a baby with her and we broke up," he stopped laughing, thinking about it all.

Ana sighed and rolled her eyes, "Well, I don't plan having a baby with Charlie."

He smiled slightly.

"So did you not keep in contact?"

"Not really…she kind of..died," he admitted sadly.

"Oh," Ana quietly wished she hadn't asked that, "Sorry."

"That's alright. I stopped loving her years and years ago. I'm determined to get my son back though. I love him more than anyone."

She felt sorry for Michael. His problems were much worse then hers, "I'm sorry Michael. I hope you get your son back."

"Me too," he replied nervously, swallowing hard.

"You alright?"  
"Yeah..Yeah, I'm fine," he admitted though he was lying.

--

"Did you watch her sleeping?"

"Huh?"

"Did you watch her while she was sleeping?!" Hurley asked again.

Charlie stared at him blankly before slowly answering, "Yes…but that was because she was right next to me!"  
"Dude, you're totally in love with her."

"What?! How'd you figure that out?" Charlie asked confused.

"When you watch a girl sleep, you're gonna have feelings for her."

"And are you some kind of expert?" scorned Charlie.

"No. But it's true. It's sweet, it's romantic. I watch Libby sleep all the time."

"Don't they find that creepy?"

"Well, they might…"

"I'm sorry Hurley but I don't think that means I love her."

"What does it mean then?" Hurley questioned.

"…That she has an interesting face?"

Hurley hit him playfully.

--

In the hatch, Ana put some music on and slumped in to a chair. The music was sad and slow with a whiny singer.

"Man, this is depressing music," she complained.

"I think it suits you," Michael sniggered.

"Whatever," Ana shot him a short glare yet she was smiling herself.

"So what's really up between you and Charlie? You don't seem the type to be fooling around with someone like him"

"Thanks Michael," Ana replied sarcastically, "Well that's the problem…"

--

"….I don't know! It's like there's this energy between us and we can't keep our hands off each other. But I don't think that's love. I think that's _lust_…"

"It could be both?" Hurley offered.

Charlie bit his lip, "Maybe I'm just….."

--

"…kidding myself. I don't have feelings for him!" Ana scorned, "What a load of bull. I've never felt like this before. It could just be the island or the weather messing with my brain!"

"Maybe you're just trying to…."

--

"…tell yourself something," Hurley suggested.

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe all these weird feelings are trying to tell you that you _do _have feelings for her."

Charlie looked her him strangely.

"Look, maybe you just got so used to hating her that loving her just seems kind of alien right now. And you're all confused and stuff. But I think there's something there, man. That's my opinion. I think you must.."

--

"…love him! It's written all over your face!"

Ana buried her head in her hands, shaking her head. "Impossible. It just has to be." She sniffed. Everything just felt so wrong now. So weird and confusing. And she couldn't figure it out.

"Ana, are you alright?"

"I didn't mean for this to happen," she cried, sniffing as tears fell, "It was just supposed to be a one time thing. Something to make me feel better. Am I that pathetic, Michael?"

"No..You're not."

"I can't even hate him anymore! Last night…I looked at him…and I just couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't fight it. I can't hate him. I don't hate him." she clenched her eyes shut as more tears fell, "What has happened to me? Who have I become?"  
"You've become a better person, Ana," Michael told her sympathetically. He bit his lip, looking quite upset himself. Sweat dotted his forehead.

--

"Just tell me one thing, man," Hurley said standing and taking Charlie with him.

"What?"

Hurley beckoned for him and Charlie followed him to the other side of the camp on the beach. There, they saw Claire washing her clothes in the ocean, baby Aaron nearby kicking his legs playfully. She smiled at him angelically. The sun bounced off of her making her look like an angel herself.

"What do you feel, honestly, when you look at her? Don't you feel anything? Anything at all?" Hurley asked as they gazed at her from afar.

Charlie took a long hard look at her considering this deeply before answering. His eyes shimmered as he stared at her, "Maybe once," he told Hurley, "But not anymore."

Hurley nodded, "Do you have your answer?" he asked him quietly.

"Yeah," Charlie swallowed, "There's something I've gotta do."

Hurley nodded and Charlie slowly made his way over to the woman. She stared at him, "What are you doing here, Charlie? I thought I told you-"

"It's okay, Claire," he smiled slightly at her.

"What?" she looked at him intently.

"It's over," he admitted, his eyes shining, "I won't bother you anymore. I won't ask for a relationship. I won't even talk to you if that's what you want."

She crossed her wet arms and creased her thin eyebrows in thought, "Well, that's not what I _want._ But okay," she shrugged, "Charlie, are you alright?"

He laughed, "For once Claire, I'm bloody brilliant."

He knelt down by Aaron's crib and lightly squeezed his toe, "Bye little guy. I'll miss you." he stood again and faced Claire, his smile fading slightly, "Bye Claire. I'm truly sorry."

She nodded, looking concerned, "Bye."

He turned and jogged over to where Hurley was standing. He gave him a small pat on the back, "You go get her," he grinned.

--

Ana wiped the last few tears from her eyes, "It's just confusing, you know? I'm sick and tired of it all. The stress of everything. I feel like killing him sometimes."

"It's alright, Ana. That's normal," Michael insisted handing her another Apollo bar and pacing the hatch.

"Thanks," she took a bite and chewed the sweet food quickly, "Are you okay?" she asked noticing Michael nervously pace the hatch.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a little worrying and stressful you know. I mean, I know you have problems but my boy's still out there waiting for me and there's a weird Other guy in the hatch," he winced, "They're animals you know. Terrible, terrible people!" he clenched his teeth together tightly.

"Michael relax. I'm sure Walt's okay."

"Yeah…yeah I know."

--

Charlie raced though the jungle, panting heavily, tripping over roots and getting whacked in the face by branches. But he didn't care. He had thought and thought and with some help from Hurley had discovered his feelings for Ana-Lucia. There was something there. It wasn't false after all. Just a misunderstanding. What he had realised was, that he liked being with Ana. Even if he was teasing her. And if she was teasing him. He loved that. And he loved her. He had to find her and tell her.

--

"Michael, you're starting to freak me out!"

"Am I? I don't mean to."

It was then Ana noticed the gun in his hands, "Where'd you get that gun, Michael?"

--

Charlie stopped and wiped the sweat from his face frantically trying to figure out which way the hatch was. He sprinted in one direction. He was determined to admit to Ana how he felt. If she felt the same way, great! If not, then at least he had gotten it off his chest. The truth was that she probably did feel the same way, just didn't realise it. But now Charlie had realised and he wanted to make a go of their strange relationship. And if it didn't work out then fine. At least they tried and they could put all this behind them. But if they didn't so something this whole thing would linger in his mind forever. _What if, what if, what if? _And that would have been worse than not telling her. He had to.

--

Michael trembled, his eyes filling up with tears. It was time, "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry."

Ana held her breath anxiously, "Sorry for what?"

Michael let a tear fall and pointed the gun directly at her.

--

Charlie could hardly feel his legs now but he continued running even though his heart beat was racing ever so fast and his stomach was doing somersaults. When he saw the entrance to the hatch, he almost skipped towards it. He was just about to open it when Michael came stumbling out, blood spilling all down his arm and on to the floor.

"Michael?! What happened?!" demanded Charlie, his heart beating.

Michael looked at the young Brit with a look of horror. _Oh no. _

"Michael?!"

Michael steadied himself looking Charlie carefully in the eyes as he held his wound, "The Other…the guy in the hatch. He escaped and shot me."

_Oh, God._

"Is Ana in there? Is she alright? Is she hurt?" he advanced towards the door.

"Charlie, don't go in there!"

Charlie's mouth dropped and his heart sped up even more. He felt sick. He ran inside the hatch as fast as he could, "Ana?! Ana, are you in there?!"

"Charlie! You don't wanna go in there!" Michael yelled. But it was too late.

Charlie stumbled towards the door and flung it open.

Her arm hung loosely over the sofa, her mouth had droplets of blood around it, her body rested limply on the chair, a bullet through her chest. Ana-Lucia was dead.

He stood for a moment. Lost. This couldn't be Ana-Lucia. The strong, attractive woman he had just been discussing with Hurley. She couldn't be dead from one gun shot. She couldn't have died. This was Ana-Lucia! She can't die just like that!

He slowly made his way over, like he was wounded himself and was unable to walk at normal pace. He slunk down next to her on the sofa. The very place they first explored each other. It was all coming back to him now. The end was when you thought about the beginning. He saw them together. How she made him feel good. She wasn't making him feel good anymore. Now, she was making him so distraught, so terror filled he erupted in to tears and held her close to him one last time, hugging her face to his chest and sobbing.

"Ana," he whispered, "I'm sorry."

The others burst in to the room. Jack, Kate, Sawyer and Michael. Charlie didn't even give them a second glance. Just held Ana-Lucia close to him and not wanting to let go of her just yet. She was still warm. He was holding her so tenderly, like a boyfriend would hold his girlfriend. He thought it a shame that it had to come to this before he could show Ana-Lucia real affection. Kate approached him and put a hand on his shoulder. After a little while, the tears on Charlie's face dried, Ana had began to feel colder and he stood with a frown as everyone stared beginning to realise Charlie's true feelings for the woman. Kate tilted her head, "I'm so sorry, Charlie." She hugged him tightly.

Charlie pulled away from her embrace and looked around at everyone in the room with an empty gaze before pushing past them all and leaving the hatch, not planning to return.

--

"Ana-Lucia Cortez was a cop, a great woman with a strong mind. She will be greatly missed," Jack rambled at the funeral.

Charlie stood limply, looking empty and pale like he hadn't eaten or slept in ages. His eyes were firmly fixed on Ana, dressed in that horrible blue bag and lying in that terrible deep hole. He would wince if he had the strength left in him. Ana deserved better than to have some doctor speak mindless ramblings about her at her funeral. They weren't meaningful. She deserved meaning.

He glanced over at Hurley who stood hand in hand with Libby. He couldn't help feeling a little resentment. He was happy for Hurley, really. But he didn't _feel _happy. He only wanted what he had. His tailie girl. He didn't have anyone now.

"Charlie…you wanna say anything?" Jack offered. Charlie didn't look up, or respond. He thought for a moment, he had a chance to say something meaningful for Ana. But he couldn't think of anything to say. Everyone stared at him. But not nosily anymore. Sympathetically.

He cleared his throat, trying to think of some things to say. He hadn't spoken in so long people had began to forget what he sounded like, "You were an amazing woman, Ana," he said taking a step forward, "You made me realise who I was…and who I am now. You made me feel good about myself. And although we didn't always see eye to eye," he smirked slightly at the memories, "I'll always remember you. You're…" he paused looking down, "You _were _a good person, Ana. And for that, thank you."

Everyone looked down and took in his words. Charlie took a step back going quiet once more.

As sand started being filled in to the hole over Ana-Lucia people started to descend.

Hurley and Libby approached the mourning man and Hurley grabbed him in a hug, "I'm really sorry, Charlie."

Charlie nodded. Libby touched his arm supportively. He forced a tiny smile at her before they began to leave.

"Hurley?" asked Charlie before he was out of earshot.

"Yeah?"

Charlie remembered when Ana mumbled something in Spanish, he asked Hurley what it meant out of last minute curiosity.

Hurley looked down before meeting Charlie's eye again, "It means '_I can't believe I love this idiot'._"

Charlie stared at Hurley. Then a smile cracked on his lips and he shook his head before looking towards Hurley again, "Thanks."

Hurley nodded before putting a hand on the small of Libby's back and leaving. As they left he noticed Locke standing a distance a way, his head bowed. He nodded apologetically at Charlie. Charlie didn't return the gesture, only stared at the older man until he broke their gaze.

"Charlie?"

Charlie looked over and saw Claire come closer to him, "Are you okay?"  
Charlie glanced back over at Ana's grave and sighed, "Not sure."

Claire gazed in to his bloodshot eyes and felt a pang of guilt run through her, "You really did love her, didn't you?"

He took in a breath and tore away from her stare, "Yes…no…," he sighed again, "I don't know."

Claire frowned and wrapped her arms around him, "I'm so sorry," she whispered.

After their hug they stood in silence for a while as Ana was soon hidden under piles of soft sand.

Claire grabbed his hand supportively, "Would you like to come back to my tent?" she offered, "And sit with me and Aaron?"

Charlie took a while to reply, only hearing the ocean in the background of the waves hitting the surface, "I'd like that," he finally said forcing a small smile.

Claire smiled back and they walked slowly hand in hand back to her tent. She squeezed his hand as they walked. He squeezed back.

At least, wherever Ana was now, she was in peace. There was no stress for her anymore. Or confusion. She didn't need to take comfort in anyone anymore. Hopefully, she would be in a place where serenity surrounded her. And that was enough comfort for Charlie. He would always remember her. Always.

**THE END**

**A/N: -**_has a moment_- This is kind of a big thing for me. To me, this fic is over a year old seeing as I started it in September 2006. Yes, I killed Ana. I wanted to explore what reactions there would be and how they would treat Charlie once they realised how he really felt. Chana isn't over though (for me anyway), in my new fic that I've started things are getting a lot more interesting. I hope you guys read it when I upload it! I'd like to thank all my wonderful reviewers. You don't know how much your comments mean to me! Thank you for putting up with me!

-Jemma


End file.
